BGH2: The Good, the Bad, and the Spiky
by HyperShadow4x
Summary: Sequel to "A Boy, a Girl, and a Hedgehog"  After being revealed as heroes, me and one of my best friends now have to escape to Sonic's world, where an even bigger problem awaits us.
1. Tonight at Six

A Boy, a Girl, and Hedgehog 2: The Good, the Bad, and the Spiky

Chapter 1

Tonight at Six

"I don't see it." I said to David, as he pointed to the map on Google Earth. "It's right there! You can't tell that's where EggmanLand was?" He said as he tapped the computer screen. "No, David. It's not there dude." I said as I laughed. He shrugged and closed the window. "Either way…" He began to say, "It's not there?" I cut him off. "I don't think the government would allow that type of information to get out, you know?" he nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess." I jumped on his couch and pulled out my cell phone. It has been almost a year since our adventure with Sonic, nothing interesting has really happened since then. Okay, granted, I turned seventeen. But I don't find that much of a big deal. The clean up of Hillsboro and everywhere around it ended a few months ago. Surprisingly, there wasn't too much damage, and no one got severely hurt, that was a major plus. Once people started disappearing, everybody else took cover luckily.

I always thought that the government was doing a good job covering up everything. But I tried to not think about that as much. "Well, hey I'm going to be getting home." David looked over at me, "Do you want a ride?" I shook my head, "Nah, I'll walk. It's a nice day, so you know I might be back." David chuckled, "Alright see ya later." I walked out the door and down the steps of the apartments. I looked over at the apartment building that the robot attacked. It was actually an entirely new building; I guessed the damages were too serious to just rebuild the destroyed part. I walked down the street and passed our friend Deanna's apartment in the next apartment complex over. "Hmmm, are you home?" I looked at the top level window, the blinds were closed. So I looked for her van. "Nope." She wasn't there, I'd text her later and hang out with her some other time. I kept on walking.

I got into deep thought while I was walking. I thought about Sonic, and our adventure. I chuckled at the fun it was, I wished it would happen again. I turned and took a shortcut through the school. Tomorrow was the last day of school before Spring Break, so school was out for the next week. I was excited for that. It was our Junior year this year, I was excited for it to end. It was a great year though. I didn't go around running my mouth about Sonic and what actually happened during those days a year ago. It was more frowned upon for some reason, I don't know why. Then again, I never thought twice about it. I figured I would keep my mouth shut anyways. After my shortcut through school I walked out the back subdivision and down to my road, I jogged the rest of the way home. When I got to my property I stopped and looked back, "Eh, not the fastest I've ever gone."

I walked up my long driveway; my two dogs Austin and Biscuit were barking and jumping. I knelt down and petted them, "Hey boys." I said as I patted their heads. I stood back up straight and walked in the house. No one was home yet. I went and grabbed a glass of water and sat down on the couch to rest. I looked at the clock, it was almost 4:00. Mom would be doing her daily routine of calling and seeing what I was up to on her way home from work. I flipped on the T.V. and started scrolling through channels. Nothing was on, but some judge shows. They always kinda interested me, so I decided to watch one.

My phone began to buzz, "There's mama!" I said as I grabbed my cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" I answered, "Hey, are you home?" My mom asked me, "Yeah." I replied, "Will you make the coffee?" I face palmed, "Oh so now you are going to tell me to make it over the phone, you normally tell me when you get here, what's up with that?" I laughed. "I dunno, less to do later?" she replied with a small giggle, "Yeah, I guess I'll make it for you." I told her as I stared at the T.V. The judge show went to a commercial. It was previewing the upcoming 6 o'clock news. My mom started talking about work, and about her boss who is a jerk, and our friend Li. I listened to her stories, but multitasked, a Channel 2 News commercial then started saying something interesting. It was about what happened a year ago! "Mom-whoa!" I said as I dropped the remote and my phone. I scrambled to pick up the remote and rewind the T.V.

"What?" Mom quickly asked me, "Hold on, it something about what happened last year, with Sonic." I rewound the T.V. using the DVR. The news lady said,

"_Real live superheroes? Two teens are discovered as the ones who saved us all from certain destruction. More on who they are, at six."_

I dropped the remote, and my cell phone and stared at the T.V. "I-I can't believe it!" I said as I put my hands on my head. "Dylan? Dylan?" I heard my phone talking. I reached down and grabbed it, "Mom, it was about me and Courtney!" there was a sudden silence. "Record it, and we will watch it when I get home." She said sternly. "Okay, I gotta text Courtney, bye." I said, "Bye." Mom replied. My hands were shaking as I texted Court and told her to turn on the Channel 2 News at Six. She said she would. I nervously waited for six to come by, I didn't know if this was going to be bad, or be good. We could possibly be recognized at heroes, but that comes at a cost, a lot of unwanted attention.

When mom got home she changed and sat down on the couch with me. "Well, we really didn't have to record it, we still have an hour." I said to her. She shrugged, "Oh well, where's Sharami and Chris?" I had no clue where they were actually. "Probably at Jessie and Jordan's." I said, Jessie was Chris' sister and they both went there a lot. "What do you think this is going to be about?" I asked my mom, as I pointed to the T.V. "I don't know," She replied, "But whatever it is, don't worry." I could tell she really didn't know what to say to my question, she was probably just as nervous as I was. We flipped through the channels watching different things to burn time. When six came around, we both watched silently as the news started. They did a couple of smaller things, like the weather before the got to their top story.

"_A brutal take over of Hillsboro, was it the start of something much bigger? Luckily, the day was saved by two teenagers."_ A news lady wearing a red dress said, _"Many people saw the two teenagers pick up what appeared to be a bomb from the center of Hillsboro, carrying it out of the atmosphere just before it went off. Are they true heroes? Or were they part of the elaborate plan for world domination?" _I shook my head, "I would never!" My mom shushed me. _"We have video evidence of the two teens. They somehow seemed to acquire superhuman abilities. Top scientists working on the investigation say it was physically impossible. But others claim to have seen the truth. We received a call from a local Hillsboro woman, claiming to have captured it on film."_

"Please don't have a video, please oh please don't have a video…" I said as I bit my nails. _"Here is the exclusive video."_ I face palmed. "Crap." I said as a video began to play on the T.V. It was me and Court in our super forms, the video started at the time when I threw Eggman down, and was examining the bomb. I couldn't even tell it was me. "Wow, you look flipping cool." Mom said without taking her eyes of the T.V. "Yeah, I guess I kinda do." I said as I laughed. The person holding the camera was shaky, as they probably figured they would be the only one with actual footage. It showed me beginning to pick up the bomb, and then Court flying in to help. As we flew into the air with the bomb, the camera person zoomed in right on our faces and right when I looked back at all the people cheering. Turns out Court did the same exact thing. "You know, I couldn't really tell it was you and Courtney at first…" My mom began to say, "But now you can?" I finished her sentence. "Yes, but only because you are my son." She said with a straight face.

The video went until we were out of the atmosphere, and it showed the bomb exploding, followed by a lot of cheering and hollering. Then it was over. _"That's it! We have those two to thank for the protection of our world!" _the news lady carried on. _"We have had video specialists take a screenshot and digitally enhance the picture of the two heroes. Although we have no reports on names, or any other information about the two, more investigating is to be done in Hillsboro tomorrow." _She said as a picture came up on the screen of me and Court's faces. "Well, hopefully no one will realize who the true identity you two are. Look, you can't really tell, see? You're glowing and your hair is straight and golden yellow. I think you'll be fine." My mom said. I took a breath of relief and looked down at my phone; I had just gotten a text. Actually, I had just gotten three texts.

_Dylan! I just saw you on the news!_

_OMG! I can't believe it was you!_

_How did you do that?_

The first three texts of many, basically saying the same thing, but luckily they were all from known friends and numbers. So I shook off the scared feeling and texted them all back, and explained. They all agreed to keep their mouths shut. I was very relieved. I was a little excited, now that some people knew though. Out of all the texts, Court's was the first one. It said, _I can't believe it! My parents are freaking out; they are worried that something bad might happen._ I reassured her and told her it was hard to tell that it was us in the first place, and that it would be okay. She agreed and her parents eventually calmed down. I kinda wanted to see the look on her oldest little brother Kyle's face, I like to mess with Kyle. He thinks I hate him, but I actually think of him as more of a "little brother that I like to pick on a lot" type thing. It's okay though, he doesn't have to believe that I actually like him though; it makes it more fun, even though I constantly tell him I do.

We watched the rest of the news, just incase anything would be called in and be considered breaking news or something. Nothing did, thank goodness. I then went upstairs, put on music and laid in my bed, just so I could think. _Man, I hope no one else realizes that was us, that could get around school, and then possibly worse._ I tried not to think about it. So I jumped up and got on the computer, I wasted about two and a half more hours before I went to bed. But when I went to bed, my body didn't want to go to sleep, I felt tired, but I just couldn't go to sleep. I guess it was because of I was a little in shock, or it could be because tomorrow was my last day of school before I was free for Spring Break. Nothing to do but see friends, relax, and have fun. But, after laying there for about an hour, I finally drifted off into sleep.


	2. A New Adventure Begins

Chapter 2

A New Adventure Begins

I woke up to my alarm at 6:30, I turned off the alarm, knowing I wouldn't need it for another week. I laid in bed for a minute, thinking about my dreams; I haven't had a dream about me in my hedgehog form in a while. I loved my hedgehog dreams, but they rarely came around anymore. When I got up, I brushed my hair, and teeth, and washed my face. The everyday morning thing, I felt like I was running myself into a rut. When I was just about ready, my phone started ringing. It was David, "Hey, I'm gonna pick you up, okay?" he said over the phone. I looked over at the clock, it was 7:00. "Alright, I'm already ready, so see you when you get here." I told him. "Okay." He replied, then hung up the phone. I went downstairs to meet him outside; he only lives like a five minute drive away. So he was there in no time. I hopped in the car and said, "Hey." He said "Hey." I said back. I didn't know why he wanted to drive me to school today, but maybe he'd say something. "Are you worried?" He asked me. "About?" I asked back, "The news? It was easy to tell that it was you, if you know you." I thought about it, "Well, now that you bring it up, I guess I should be kinda nervous, shouldn't I?" I said as I looked out the window, "But either way, nobody watches the news, right? At least not many people in our school." He shrugged as we pulled into his parking space.

When I got out of the car, I noticed a few people looking at me; I didn't think too much of it, I was just paranoid. We walked down the sidewalk to school, I heard girls behind me whispering, "Is that the boy? Are you sure?" I figured they were just talking about some guy their friend liked or something. We went through the set of double doors, I showed my School I.D. to our school cop, and his eyes lit up when he saw me. As I looked at the commons of our school, I noticed a few people staring and talking. "Do you think that they are talking about me?" I asked David. "I know they are." He replied as he walked on the side of me, blocking people from staring at me. We walked around the outer sides of the commons, instead of cutting straight through it. We got to our table, where Angela, and our friend Montana were. "Dylan Brown!" Montana said as she jumped up and ran over to me, "I saw you on the news last night." She whispered to me. "That is so cool, like, you don't even know." I laughed, "It's not a big deal, really." She looked at me with a serious face, "You don't think that's a big deal? You saved the freakin' world Dylan Brown!" Montana exclaimed to me.

Montana liked to refer to me using my full name, I don't really know why. But now when I walk down the hall I always hear my name being called by her, or her friends, and sometimes mine. I just laugh at it. "Dylan! OMIGOD!" I heard my named screamed behind me, it was another one of my best friends, Heather, "I saw what you did on the news last night!" She said, quite loudly at that. "Heather! Shut up, we don't want everyone knowing!" Angela said to Heather, Heather covered her mouth. "Sorry!" She said as she whispered. "There's Courtney." She said as she pointed at Court walking over to our table, like every morning. It was always nice to see her before school too, especially because we didn't have any classes together anymore. "Hey Courtney." I said as I gave her a hug. "Hey." she replied nervously. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "People having been staring and pointing at me since I've walked into school." I nodded my head, "Yeah, I know the feeling. I said as I looked around, noticing more and more people staring.

"Is it quiet in here? Or am I just crazy?" I asked out loud. Angela looked around, "No, it's definitely quiet." I looked around, I noticed Cassy coming down the stairs, she made a bee line straight to me when she saw me. "People are talking all about you two. Word's getting around pretty fast." She said as she looked around, "Yeah, I kinda figured that out." I said to her, it was nearly silent as people stared, but I could hear whispers. Cassy looked around, "This is ridiculous!" she said. I heard somebody walk up behind me, "Are you two the ones who, like, saved the world?" A blonde girl asked us as she pointed to me and Courtney. "Uh, yeah, I guess?" I said nervously, not wanting to lie. "Omigod! It is you! How did you do that golden fly-ie thing!" She quickly asked, her question broke the dam, all of a sudden questions started coming from everywhere, and people began walking up to us. Courtney watched in silence, I looked at her and knew she didn't like all the attention.

"Can you do that golden thing now?"

"How'd you get so strong?"

"Dude that was so cool! I wanna do it!"

Their words all mashed together as they got closer and closer to us. "Uh! I gotta go!" I said as I looked for a way out of the crowd that now surrounded us. "I wish I stayed home." Court said as people began to touch us, grab us, and poke our arms. "Cassy! Help!" I screamed as I looked for Cassy, who got lost in the crowd. I quickly looked around, Court was still right next to me. I grabbed her hand, "Don't let go!" I said as I began to push through the students, who had no intentions of letting me get out. Suddenly, I heard the fire alarm, all the people around us looked up as the sprinklers began to go off. Everybody began screaming and running out to front doors. A hand grabbed me and pulled me the other way, out of the running students and teachers. "Cassy!" I said as she pulled me to the side, where I saw John standing next to the fire alarm, smiling and giving me a thumbs up. "Let's get out of here! We have to go the back way!" Cassy screamed to John. "Alright!" John said as he ran over to us.

The four of us quickly ran out the back door of the school, we were greeted around the corner by David, Angela, and Heather. "That was close!" Heather exclaimed. "We have to get out of here, these guys can't be seen." Cassy said to everybody. "I drove." Heather said, "David did too." I said as I shook the water out of my hair. "Three in David's, four in Heather's. Let's go." Angela said as she began to walk to the car. "Okay, girls in Heather's car! Woo!" Heather said, thinking this was some kind of road trip. "Montana ran around the school to listen to what people are saying, Trevor did the same thing." David said to me. "Good, but wait, pull your cars around here and pick us up; we don't want to be seen." I said to David. "Okay, come on Heather." He said as he jogged to his car, Heather ran and got hers too. They were back in no time; we all quickly got in and went out the back entrance. "Where to?" David asked me as he drove. "Your house?"

I shook my head, "No, go to the park and go to the South Pavilion. It's the last place people will check for us, and it's secluded." David nodded and we quickly drove to the park, and to the South Pavilion. We all met up under the pavilion. "What are we going to do?" Cassy asked as she jumped on the top of a table and sat down. "I don't know, I'll figure something out." I said as I folded my arms and thought. "Hey, on the plus side, we got out on Spring Break early!" Heather said with excitement. "Well it's gonna be one sucky Spring Break if this keeps happening." Cassy said, "Yeah, maybe we should go somewhere!" John spoke up, "Like where?" Court asked him. "I dunno, maybe like…" Angela cut John off. "Cops. You guys gotta get out of here." She said as she pointed to the trail. "Go!" David pushed us off into the trail quickly. We quickly walked down the trail, and out of sight. I looked back and could see that the cop had gotten out of his car and walked over to the group. "Oh please." I said as I began to run. "Where are we going?" Court asked as she ran next to me.

"I don't know, but anywhere but here!" I said to her. We ran off the path and across flat land with a bunch of trees. We stopped for a minute when we thought we were far enough away. I checked my phone. David called, so I called him back. "Dylan! The cop was looking for you two, we tried to convince him that we weren't with you, I don't think he bought it. He just called in another cop, they are going to walk the trail and check the woods!" I was speechless. They would find us eventually. "But, they didn't look like normal cops, especially none I've seen." I heard Angela in the background, "David those aren't cops! I'm telling you." I thought I heard a noise, so I knew I had to let David go. "David, I will call you later, bye." I hung up before he could say anything. We decided to run farther into the woods, just to be sure. "It was probably a squirrel or something, but just to be safe." I said as we slowed down into a walk. "I can't believe it, who knew after helping everybody, they would be hunting us." I nodded. "Obviously it's not just Hillsboro High School students looking for us."

We began to walk down a rocky hill. We walked down the hill to the bottom of another hill. "It's kinda like a small valley." I said as I looked around. "Hey, look at this cave!" I said as I walked towards a rather large cave, "What do you think is in it?" Court asked as she looked into the cave. "I dunno, but there's one way to find out." I said as I walked in. The cave got darker and darker, and then steeper. We walked down the slanted cave. "Whoa, it's getting kinda hard to see, maybe we should go back?" Court asked. "No, look there's a light over there." I said as I pointed at a light shining around a corner. The cave was no where near as deep as I thought it was. We walked around the corner and were greeted by a giant blue oval.

"What is that?" Court asked as she stared at the mysterious thing "I-I don't know…" I replied. We slowly walked up to the giant blue glowing oval. "I… I can feel a breeze coming from the other side." Court said as she reached out and touched the mysterious blue thing. When her hand touched it, she got sucked in. "Courtney!" I screamed as I tried to grab her, but I failed and got sucked in also. There was a bright flash of light, and then we both were spit out. I landed on my stomach. "Ohhh." I moaned as I tried to pick myself up. "What was that?" Court asked. I raised my head up and looked around. "Where… Where are we?" I asked. The place looked very familiar. I picked myself up off the ground, not taking my eyes off of the scenery. Court did the same thing.

"What was that thing?" Court asked as she looked around, and then back at the blue oval. "I think it was a portal!" I said as I looked at it. "I've seen it in my dreams a few times." Court looked at me, "Like the ones where we are hedgehogs?" She chuckled. "Yeah, but normally when we go through the portals in my dreams, we end up somewhere in Sonic's world." I looked around at the checkered ground, the lush green grass, blue water, and the corkscrews and springs all over the place. "Oh… My… Goodness…" Court said as she took it all in. "There is no way." I said to her. "But that's the only possible explanation!" Court said. "I can't believe it. Although, after finding out that Sonic was in fact real, this shouldn't have been this surprising." I said. I looked around, I saw something coming our way, it was very fast. "What is it?" Court asked as she stared at the figured coming our way. The thing was moving so fast, it was throwing dirt into the air. "Wait a minute…" I said as I looked closer.

The moving figure stopped right in front of us. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" Sonic said as he waved and smiled happy. "Sonic!" Me and Court screamed in unison as our blue friend crossed his arms. "I've been waiting for you guys to show up some day! Knowing you two, I figured you'd be here eventually." Sonic chuckled. Me and Court ran up and gave Sonic a hug. "So how have you guys been?" Sonic said as he hugged us. "Well, everything for the past year has been going pretty good…" I said as I looked at Court. "Until today." She said as she lowered her head. Sonic got a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath. "Well, word seems to have gotten out about what happened, and now people are kinda looking for us." Sonic chuckled, "You're not lost, are you?" I raised an eyebrow, "Uh, no?" I questioned Sonic, "Then why would people be looking for you?" I face palmed. "I mean as in, like government, officials, cops." I couldn't find the words to explain it. "Like G.U.N." Court spoke up.

"Exactly!" I said as I pointed to Court. Sonic slowly nodded his head. "I see, well, you guys can hang out here for a while! No one will find you here. Just until things cool down." I nodded, "We might have to, I don't want to know what they will do to us if they find us…" I said as I looked at the ground. "Don't worry! I know it will all work out in the end." Sonic said confidently. "Yeah Dylan, let's hang out here for a while! This'll be fun!" Court said happily. "Alright! I'm game!" I said cheerfully. "Oh! Do you guys know who will want to see you? Tails! He's talked about both of you guys a couple times! I bet he'd be really happy to see you guys again!" Sonic said. "Let's go see him then!" I said as I looked over Green Hill. "Alright! Next stop: Tails' Workshop!" Sonic said as he grabbed our hands and dashed through the zone. I smiled as I felt the incredible speed and the wind blowing through my hair.


	3. The Flying Fox

Chapter 3

The Flying Fox

We ran all the way through Green Hill, and through plenty of other familiar places, Sonic laughed at how fast he was going. I bet he was proud to be the fastest thing alive. I know I would be. "Tails' Workshop is up ahead!" Sonic said as he sped up, "Hold on tight!" I enjoyed the ride. I noticed we were in the Mystic Ruins now, which is where Tails' Workshop is in the games. Sonic stopped at the door and let us go, he walked in. "Hey, Tails buddy! I gotta surprise for you!" Sonic said excitedly, "Hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails asked curiously. "Look who is here to see you!" Sonic said as we walked in. "Court? Dylan? What are you guys doing here!" Tails asked as he ran over and gave us big hugs. "I've missed you guys!" Tails said as he grinned. "Yeah, we've missed you too, both of you!" I said to them. "How are you guys?" Tails asked. We told him the same thing we told Sonic, "Good, until today." Then explained the story.

Tails shook his head, "Oh, that must be rough." Sonic scratched his nose, "So they will be hanging out with us for a little while, is that cool buddy?" Tails jumped in excitement, "Yeah! Totally!" He said as he threw his arms into the air. "It'll be just like old times!" Tails said as he ran over to one of the planes in his workshop. "Look! The Tornado is as good as new too!" Tails said as he presented us the plane. "That's awesome!" I said with a smile, "Yeah, it looks really good! Good job, Tails!" Court said with a happy tone. "Do you guys wanna ride in it?" Tails asked us, I smiled, "Yeah! I've missed this plane!" Court jumped, "Yeah! Let's go!" She said, "Alright then, let's go!" Tails said as he jumped into the driver's seat, me and Court jumped into the back seats, the ones we traveled around the world in year ago. Sonic jumped in the passenger's seat, "A ride sounds nice." He said as he relaxed. "Okay! Prepare for take off!" Tails said as he pushed a button.

The garage doors opened and revealed a landing strip. "Here we go!" Tails said as the Tornado began to drive down the strip and gain speed. We lifted off the ground and flew through the air. "Wow!" I heard Court say, as I looked down at the amazing scenery. "This world looks so much cooler than ours up this high!" Tails chuckled, "Y'know, I thought the same thing about your world too." I laughed, "I guess you just get so used to it!" I stared out the window. I turned to Court, who had already turned to me and took the words right out of my mouth, "I can't believe we are in Sonic's world!" she said. "I know! This is amazing!" I said as I lay back against my seat. "But I'm glad we are just relaxing, no Eggman to worry about or anything…" I said, thinking to myself that I probably just jinxed it. I had bigger things to worry about than worrying if we were going to be attacked by Eggman.

We flew around for a while before we returned to Tails' Workshop. "That was awesome! Thanks Tails!" Court said happily. "No problem! Thanks for joining me!" Tails replied with a smile. We all walked back into the lab, talking about stuff that's happened recently, since the last time we've all seen each other. They seemed pretty bored too. "Yeah, Eggman has had a few small schemes, nothing too big though." Sonic said as he shrugged. "I guess everything has been boring for all of us." I said as I scratched the back of my head. "Hey, why don't we go outside? It's such a nice day, and its better not to spend it indoors." Tails suggested. We all nodded and walked outside. It was a bright, warm day. I took in a deep breath of the warm air, "Ahh…" I said as I exhaled.

"It's so peaceful here." Court said as she took it all in also. "Yeah, it wasn't when Chaos was around, I can tell you that!" Sonic said with a chuckle. "I bet." I said with a laugh. I felt the breeze blow through my hair. I looked at the blue sky, "I just can't believe we are here." I said as I closed my eyes. "Me either." Court said as she stood next to me. I opened my eyes again and looked out at the water. I realized something, "We left everybody at the park!" I said as I face palmed. "Oh my gosh, we did!" Court said. I pulled out my phone and looked at it, 10 missed calls, and 15 new messages. "David, Cassy, Angela, Heather, John… They all texted me, they want to know where we went!" I looked at the service bar on my phone, I had full service. "Well that's strange, I have full service here…" I said, confused. "That is weird." Court added on. "Well, I guess I'll call David back…" I dialed the phone.

"Dylan!" I immediately heard.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"The coast is clear, where are you?" he quickly asked.

"Well, you see, we found something in the woods…" I said to him slowly.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"A portal." I replied.

"Let me guess, to Sonic's world?" He asked me.

"Wow you're good." I told him.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it'd be something crazy like that, today has been wild enough." He said with a chuckle.

"But hey, we are going to hang out here for a while, I'd rather not be hunted." I said to him.

"Okay that's fine, but where is the portal?"

I explained to him how to get to the portal, "But, you guys have to stay there, just incase you hear, or see, anything." I told him.

"Man! That would be an awesome way to spend spring break!" David said disappointed.

"Hey, you can come here later, but right now, you need to be there, and be on the look out, please?" I asked him.

"Oh alright." He said stubbornly.

"Oh, and can you go tell my parents what's going on?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can do that." He answered.

"Oh, and go tell Chelsea to talk to Courtney's parent's too, please!" I asked him.

"Alright, can do." He replied.

"Thank you so much David, I really appreciate it." I said to him very happily.

"No problem man." He replied happily.

David was one of those friends that I could always count on, even in the worst of times. We got off the phone, but not before a couple other people wanted to talk about what was going on. It took a little bit, but after a while the conversation over the phone finally ended. "Jeeze, that was harder than I thought it would be." I said stressed out. "Well, at least now we won't be worrying our parents or anything." Court said. I smiled, "Yeah, that is true. Now, I think its time to kick back, relax, and enjoy our spring break!" I cheered. Court looked over at Sonic, "Hey, Sonic?" She asked him, "What's up Court?" Sonic replied, "Are we going to be able to see Shadow?" Sonic's smile went away, "Well, I'm not really sure about that. You see, Shadow doesn't ever stay in one spot. He will hang out in one place, do what he needs to do, and then moves on." I looked at Sonic, "Kinda like you?" He shrugged, "You could say so, but he is more of a loner."

"Oh." I said, "Yeah, but somehow he always comes around in the time of need." Sonic said with a thumbs up, "His promise, to protect the people of this Earth…" Court said quietly. "Yeah, I guess that's his motive." Sonic said. "Hey, don't be down, Courtney, you never know, he might just show up! Just gotta keep your hopes up for him." I said with a smile. "Alright, I will!" She said happily. We walked around the Mystic Ruins for a while; there wasn't too much interesting stuff there. There was the Chao Garden, but there weren't any Chao in it. "Man! I love Chao. I wish I could play with one." I frowned. "Well, if we see Cream and Cheese, you could play with Cheese!" Tails said. "Yeah, I could! We didn't have much time to actually play on our last adventure. I'm glad I'm on vacation now!" I said with a big smile on my face.

The sun began to go down. "Hey, it's getting dark, maybe we should head back to my Workshop. I have plenty of extra places to sleep there." Tails said. We all nodded and began to walk back, but the sun was completely down when we got back. "Hey look over there!" Court said as she pointed to the open area of the Mystic Ruins. She turned away from Tails' Workshop and ran down the stairs. "Hey, wait up!" I said as I turned and ran down with her. "Fireflies!" She said as she ran out into the open field. I stopped next to her and looked around. "Wow, they're everywhere." I said in amazement. There were hundreds of fireflies around us. "It's like they're dancing…" I said as they flew around us. "This is amazing." She said in awe. I fell back into the grassy plain and put my hands behind my head. I stared out over the field and into the sky at the tiny bugs doing their dance. "It's even more beautiful in this world." Courtney said as she did the same. We watched the fireflies fly and dance for a long time.

I felt my eyes getting heavy, I yawned. "I think it's about time to call it a night." I said to Court, who just gazed off at the lightning bugs. "Yeah, I guess." She said as we both got up and began to walk back to Tails' Workshop. We walked up the stairs and saw Sonic and Tails sitting out on a ledge, also watching the fireflies. "Having fun?" Sonic asked us. We both slowly nodded. "I can tell you're tired, you must have had a long rough day, I'll show you to your beds." Tails' said as he jumped up and walked into his workshop. We followed Tails to a room with two beds. "Here you go, you guys sleep tight!" Tails said as we laid down. I closed my eyes and thought about how bad this day was at first, then how good it was at the end. "Goodnight, Court." I said, "Night, Dylan." Court said back. I then drifted into a deep, happy sleep.


	4. A Change of Plans

Chapter 4

A Change of Plans

When I woke up, I looked all around me, checking to see if everything wasn't a wacky dream. It wasn't, and I was sure excited about it. I got out of the bed and made it quickly, and then I hurried over to Court's bed and woke her up. "Court! Court!" I said quickly. "Huh? Wha?" she muttered as her eyes fluttered open. "It wasn't a dream Court! It wasn't!" I said as I bounced up and down. "Yeah, I know." She said, sounding a bit angry. "Well get up! There's so much to do today!" I said as I pulled at her arm. "Uhh…" She grumbled as she leaned up. She rubbed her eyes and asked, "What time is it?" I shrugged. "I dunno! But come on!" I said as I happily scurried out of the door. I thought to pull out my phone to check the time, it was nine o'clock. "Hmm, it's not that early, she should be up anyways." I said to myself as I walked down the hall. I walked outside of Tails' Workshop. The morning air was cool and refreshing.

"This is nice." I said as I took a deep breath. I heard the door open and close behind me, I turned to see who it was. It was Sonic. "It's nice out here!" Sonic said as he did the same thing I did. "Did you sleep well?" Sonic asked me. I smiled, "I slept great! I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty excited to wake up and realize this wasn't really a dream!" Sonic laughed. "I know, what do you think woke me up?" I gave a small laugh and a weak smile, "Heh, uh, sorry." Sonic patted me on the back, "It's alright, don't worry about it. I'm rested and ready for the adventure we are going to have today!" I smiled and almost asked what adventure, but realized that Sonic always lives a day like a new adventure, even though nothing is really goin on. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked the blue hedgehog. "Hmm, I thought you knew!" Sonic said with a laugh. "Well, I'm not sure what you guys wanna do, but we could go to Station Square, I'd like to see it! I also know Court would be happy to see it too!" I said happily.

"Sure, we can go there! Once everybody's ready, we can just take the train!" Sonic said with a thumb up. I was excited, I get to go to Station Square, where there is all kinds of neat stuff to do! "Oh, Court is going to love this!" I said as I heard the door open again, this time it actually was Court. "Going to love what?" She asked me. "We get to go to Station Square today!" She looked at me with a surprised face, "We do!" She said with great excitement. "Yeah! This is a great start to Spring Break!" I said happily. "It is! I'm so excited now!" She said as she bounced up and down. "Well, I guess we should go tell Tails' the plan now, shouldn't we?" Sonic said as he began to walk back toward Tails Workshop. Sonic stopped in his tracks when he heard someone yell his name. "Sonic!" A rough voice yelled. The three of us turned around to see Knuckles gliding down from the sky.

He landed in the clearing and ran towards our group. "Sonic! Eggman is at it again, this time he stole the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said with anger. "What happened, and are you okay?" Sonic asked as he walked over to Knuckles, "Yeah, I'm fine it's just that-" Knuckles paused. "Dylan? Court? What are you guys doing here?" Knuckles said with a confused look on his face. "It's a long story, they needed somewhere to hang out for a while until they're world cooled down, now continue on with what happened!" Sonic said to Knuckles, trying to keep him on track. "Where was I? Oh yeah, well, I was sleeping, and then I heard a loud noise. It was Eggman! He was hovering over the Master Emerald, a claw lowered and grabbed it. So, I jumped up and tried to punch him, but he sent out a thing that shocked me! It knocked me out, and when I woke up Eggman and the Master Emerald were gone!" Knuckles said.

"That sounds like a problem; I wonder what Eggman is up to this time." Sonic said. "I don't know, but this can't be good." Knuckles said as he shook his head. "Don't worry, Knuckles, everything will be alright." Court said as she patted Knuckles on the back. "If we don't get the Master Emerald back, then it won't be." Sonic smiled, "Don't worry Knuckles! We will help you get it back!" Sonic said confidently. "Looks like our plans for going to Station Square are ruined." Sonic said with a frown on his face, "Don't worry about it! Station Square was a fun idea, but we can put it on hold. I say we go and get the Master Emerald back from Eggman!" I said, ready to whoop Eggman's butt again. "You sure? I mean, if you wanted to go, you still can, but I can't go with you." I shook my head, "I think we'd much rather do this, what do you think, Court?" Court punched her fist into her palm, "I am ready! Let's go get Eggman!" She said anxiously.

"Alright!" Sonic said as he ran into the Workshop. A few seconds later he ran out with Tails' right behind him. "Okay, I say we get to it! The faster we get the Master Emerald back, the faster we can get to Station Square and you guys can have your vacation!" Sonic said. "Where do you think Eggman will be?" Court asked. Sonic rubbed his chin, "Hmm, probably at his base, it's not too far from here, at least for me." Sonic said with a smile. "We can take the Tornado!" Tails said. "Alright, then it sounds like a plan!" Sonic said confidently. "Let's get going as soon as possible." Knuckles said. "Alright, but I gotta get some stuff ready first. It'll only take a few minutes." Tails said as he walked into his workshop. We all followed Tails to the garage, where he was loading the Tornado with ring containers and prepping the flight. He was done in a matter of minutes.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tails said as he hopped into the Tornado. "Alright!" I said as I jumped in also. Court jumped in and smiled, "I'm ready!" Tails nodded, "Sonic are you riding, or running?" Sonic thought for a second, "Nah, I'd rather run!" He said as he tapped his shoe on the floor. "Alright then." Tails said as he closed the cockpit. Knuckles jumped on the outside of the plane, I guess he chose that as his spot. "Prepare for takeoff!" Tails said as he pressed a button and the garage door opened. As soon as the door opened, everybody noticed a pink hedgehog outside. "Ohh Sooonnniiiic!" The pink hedgehog said. I facepalmed, as did Court. "Oh, no." I said as I shook my head. "Please. Tell me that's not…" Court said. "Amy!" Sonic exclaimed, "What are you doing here!" He said as he took a step back, and Amy walked in. She put her hands on her hips, "Aww! Sonic, why don't you relax! You should be happy to see me!" Amy said as she jumped at Sonic and gave him a death hug. Sonic squirmed, and she let go when she noticed the plane getting ready to takeoff.

"What's all the commotion about?" She asked as she looked around. "Is that Court and Dylan in there? Oh my! I haven't seen them in forever!" She said excitedly, as she pointed at us in the cockpit. Me and Court sunk down in our seats, trying to avoid her. "Uh, hi, Amy." I said nervously. "H-hey." Court said even more nervous than me. "What are you guys doing here!" She asked, very loudly at that. "Amy, we don't have time to sit here and talk, we have to go!" Sonic said to Amy. "You should always have time for your girlfriend!" Amy said as she waved her finger in his face. "Amy! Stop! You are not my girlfriend!" Sonic said as he shook his head. "Tails, we should just, like, go." I whispered to Tails. "Yeah, it's not a good idea to just run away from Amy though; you know what she does when she's angry." He said with a frown.

I knew what I could do to get us out of this, so I opened the cockpit and stuck my body halfway out of the plane, so I could clearly talk to Amy. "Hey, Amy," I said to the pink hedgehog, "We have some really important things to do right now, but when we are done, we will find you and explain everything, alright?" I said, trying to make a way of leaving her, without her getting angry. She scratched her chin, "Oh, alright." She said stubbornly. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all looked at me with wide eyes, not believing what I had just done. "Thanks Amy, I'd love to catch up with you too!" I said with a smile. "Yeah! That would be fun!" She said as she bounced. "Alright then, its set!" I said with my thumb up. "You guys go now! Finish what you have to then I'll meet you back here!" She said as she smiled. "Alright then!" I said as I sat back down in my seat, and closed the cockpit.

Court looked at me, "How'd you do that?" She asked me, "Well, sometimes you just have to give people what they want, and let them hear what they want to hear." She raised an eyebrow at me, "And you're really going to hang out with her when we come back?" I shrugged, "Well, yeah, sure. I'm not going to turn my back on her. Like it or not, she is our friend, no matter how annoying she is." Court nodded, "Everybody ready? Seatbelts on?" Tails asked us. "Yup!" Me and Court said in unison. Tails nodded and turned on the plane, and began to roll out of the garage. "Bye everybody!" Amy cheered as we began to accelerate down the runway. We took off and Tails flew out over the sea, and then turned around, "Next stop, Eggman's Base!" He said as he flew the plane. "You know, I've never seen someone get out of Amy's death grip. I though she was going to invite herself to come, but good job!" Tails said with a smile.

"Yeah, I know some people like that." I said with a chuckle. Tails laughed, "Yeah. Well I'm glad you did, it came out helpful in the end." I sat back, "Yeah, it did." I looked out the window and saw Knuckles, who was laying on the plane, with his eyes closed. I looked down at the ground. I saw Sonic running and jumping through the landscape, he looked up and saw me, he held a thumb up, I gave a thumbs up back. I then took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was going to happen next. I wasn't really afraid of anything bad happening, I just knew I had to be ready for anything again. We flew for about a half hour, then over the horizon, I could see a rather large building, with spot lights, and a large fence around it. Knuckles stood up, and jumped off the plane. "And here we go." I said as we got closer and closer to the base. "Let's finish him and get this over with." Court said with a fearsome face on. I was ready for anything.


	5. Dastardly Deeds

Chapter 5

Dastardly Deeds

Tails landed the plane right outside of the base. "Are you all ready?" Sonic asked us as we hopped out of the plane. We nodded, "I couldn't get anymore ready!" I said to Sonic, Court gritted her teeth, "Let's get him!" Sonic nodded and smiled. "Let's go!" He ran towards the base, Tails, Knuckles, Court, and myself followed right behind him. He jumped and slashed through the big fence, we all jumped through the gash. We followed Sonic up to the wall of the base, where Knuckles took over and smashed straight through the wall with one solid punch. He grinned after he did it, "No one's strength compares to mine!" He said as he held his spiked fists up. "Don't get too full of yourself Knucklehead, remember, Eggman just got away with stealing from you." Knuckles growled. "That's not the point!" Knuckles hollered at him. Sonic shrugged, "I mean, I'm just sayin'." Knuckles ignored Sonic's comment, and proceeded on with walking into the base. "I bet Eggman is this way." Tails pointed down a corridor.

"How do you figure that?" I asked Tails. He pointed at a sign on the wall, it had several things written on it, but the first thing was "CONTROL ROOM" With and arrow pointing down the corridor. I laughed, "Oh, well, I didn't see it." Court laughed at me. "I bet you didn't see it either!" I said to her, but she was quick on it, "Yeah I did!" I crossed my arm, "Yeah, uh-huh." She laughed at me. "Let's just go." I said with an attitude, Knuckles nodded, "I'm with you on that!" We all ran down the corridor to a rather oversized door. "Knuckles?" Sonic turned to Knuckles. "Aha! You shouldn't annoy someone you need so much." He taunted at Sonic. "Knuckles, quit trying to be like that and just knock the door in." Sonic said straightforward. Knuckles shook his head and did it anyways. We all ran into the room and found Eggman sitting at a desk with his back turned towards us. "How nice of you all to drop in, although knocking would have been easier. Why does everybody always have to break in?" He said without turning around.

"I suppose you are here for your Master Emerald, and by the way Knuckles sounds, it seems like he's rather angry." He said, still not turning around. "What did you do with the Master Emerald!" Knuckles growled, Eggman spun around in the chair. "I have no use for it anymore, you can have it back." He said as he stared at our group. I think we all were in shock, "You're just going to give it to us?" Knuckles questioned. "No fights, arguments, nothing?" Sonic asked. "Hmm, yes, I don't need it anymore, and if I tried to resist, you and your friends would just defeat me, leaving me humiliated and in pain. I'd rather just skip that part, and _give_ you the Master Emerald back. Accepting my defeat." He said with a straight face. "I also see you have run into some old friends!" Eggman said as he pointed to me and Court. Knuckles responded before anybody could say anything, "If your going to give us the Master Emerald back, then where is it?" He growled.

"Oh, pardon me, it's right here." Eggman said as he pressed a button on his desk. A panel then opened on the floor and a giant glowing green emerald slowly rose out of the ground. I couldn't help but think it was a trap, and that Knuckles was going to walk right into it. He slowly walked over the Master Emerald and touched it, then he picked it up and held it over his head. "Well, uh, thanks, Eggman." He said as he turned towards us and began to walk away. "Well that's not polite." Eggman said. "What's not polite?" I asked Eggman. "You come here, get what you want, and leave?" He said, sounding serious. "We aren't here on a friend basis, Eggman." Sonic said to the villain. He shrugged, "Well the least you could do is tell me how you two got here." He said as he pointed at me and Court. Sonic looked at me with a confused face, "Well, I might as well tell him the truth…" I said to Sonic.

Sonic waved his hand, ushering me to carry on. "Well, we are here on our Spring Break from school, there's just a lot of stuff going on in our world right now, so we decided to hang out here for a while." Eggman listened and rubbed his chin, "Oho… Well, I hope things get better for you, and enjoy your vacation!" He said as he laughed. I was completely confused. "Come on, let's go." Sonic said as he began to walk out of the Control Room. We all follow, and Eggman waved at us goodbye. "Why is he being so nice, and generous, and… not evil?" Court asked. I shook my head, " I have no idea, but I don't like it." Sonic walked up next to us, he muttered, "Don't let your guards down until we are in the plane and away from here." I nodded, as did Court. We walked down the corridor and out the hole in the wall, passing robots that were already fixing the wall, which didn't seem to mind us. One even buzzed, "Thank you for visiting Eggman's Base." As we passed the hole in the wall and walked outside.

When we all got to the Tornado, the five of us jumped in, and Tails quickly took off. "I'm worried about an aerial attack." He said as he flew away quickly and kept checking behind him for missiles, or ships following us. "Tails, I think we are okay." I said, almost not believing what I was saying. We all sat in silence for a while after that, but I knew what everybody was thinking, "Okay, that was about the weirdest thing that's ever happened." I blurted out, breaking the silence. Sonic nodded, "I know, Eggman is never like that." He said as he shook his head. "I'm sure he's up to something." Tails said. "But at least we have the Master Emerald back!" Knuckles said happily, that being the most important thing on his mind. "Well, maybe he did just decide to skip the fighting, and losing." Court said. I doubted that was the truth, but that was the only explanation. "I guess, but we have better things to be doing! Like going to Station Square!" I said excitedly, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, we do! But we also have to deal with Amy." Court growled when she said Amy. We flew back to Tails' Workshop and got ready for Station Square. Knuckles thanked us all for retrieving the Master Emerald and left to go back to Angel Island, we watched him go. "That is so cool." I said as I looked up at Angel Island. "I want to go there someday." Court said with a soft smile. "Hey, maybe Tails could fly us up there sometime!" Sonic said as he walked past us. "Yeah that would be no problem!" Tails said kindly. "Really? Thanks Tails!" I said. We walked over to the Train Station in the Mystic Ruins. We all boarded the train and headed to Station Square. I was so excited I could hardly bare it. But I did notice that there were humans in this world too, which made me wonder. But I didn't wonder about it too much, it made it much easier being here.

When we got to Station Square, everybody flooded out of the train. Me and Court walked outside of the train station and looked around. "Wow! This city is amazing!" Court said in astonishment. "Look at the beach! Oh, and look! There's Twinkle Park!" I said excitedly pointing at everything. "Hey, we have time to go everywhere, so don't rush yourself Dylan!" Sonic said to me. I laughed, "I won't, I'm just really really excited!" I said as I tried to control my excitement. But, my excited-ness died when I saw Amy running towards us. "Hi guys!" She said as she flailed her arms in the air. "I was just about to take the train back to the Mystic Ruins! Good thing I didn't!" She said happily. "Too bad you didn't…" Court muttered under her breath, I nudged her. "Let's be nice…" I tried to have her make the best of everything. She didn't want to, especially with Amy.

"Sooo, what do you want to do first? Since this an official date and all, Sonic…" Amy began to daydream. "Amy this is NOT a date!" Sonic said, getting angry. Tails did a facepalm, "Is this ever going to end?" I laughed, "Why don't we go do something? My vote is on going to Twinkle Park first!" I said as I looked at the amusement park. "Yeah! That will be fun!" Court said, letting go of her anger. So Tails, Court, and myself all ran off to Twinkle Park, "Come on guys!" I hollered back to Sonic and Amy. Sonic just shook his head at Amy and ran over to the group. "She's such a pain! Why does she always think anything we do together is a date!" Sonic exclaimed. Amy followed closely behind Sonic, still chipper and happy about their "date" today. "Let's go race the bumper carts first!" I said excitedly. "You really want to race the fastest thing alive?" Sonic said, taking what I said as a challenge. "You may be fast, but you won't be running this time!" I said, challenging him back.

We all quickly went to the bumper carts. Court got a purple one, Tails got a yellow one, Amy got a pink one, I got an orange one, and the Sonic got the blue one. "3…2…1… GO!" an announcer boomed. We all took off and raced down the speedway. We all were head to head the entire way. But, with me and Sonic constantly bumping each other, we didn't realize that Court had already won the race. "Aww man!" Sonic said as he jumped out of the cart. Court giggled, "Well, you guys still did good." She said, trying to make us feel better. "I bet it would have been different if you wouldn't of kept bumping into me!" I said to Sonic. "Me? Bumping into you? Haha! You were the one playing unfair!" Sonic said, trying to keep his title. "Oh yeah? How about a rematch!" I said to the blue hedgehog. "Why don't you too stop being so competitive and just accept the fact that you _both_ lost?" Amy said with a snicker. I bit my tongue, "Oh alright." I held out my hand, and Sonic shook it. We laughed about the whole thing.

We walked out of the circuit; Court got a trophy for getting first place. "Yay!" She said excitedly when the man handed her the small golden trophy. "Awesome! Now you have a souvenir!" I said to Court. After that we played carnival games, I won a fake souvenir Chaos Emerald, it looked like the real thing. Then after that we rode more rides, and then relaxed on the beach. When we got back to Tails' Workshop, I was exhausted. "Man! Today was so awesome!" I said as I fell back onto the bed Tails let me use. "Me too, it was a perfect day. I hope the rest of our time here is like today was!" I nodded, "Me too, and hopefully we won't have to be seeing Eggman anymore." I said, "I wonder what's going on in Hillsboro…" Court said to me, "Hmm, it's a good question." I pulled out my phone and checked it; there were a few messages, but nothing important. "Well, I don't think anything. I haven't gotten a call or text from David or Cassy.

"Do you think we should call them, just incase?" Court suggested. "Sure." I said while I dialed David's number. "Hello?" David answered. "Hey dude, any news?" he sighed, "Oh, like what? The town being invaded by people in black suits and black cars?" David said angrily. "What? What's with the attitude?" I didn't understand why he was mad. "There are government officials all over, looking for you two." I sat up, "What!" David hesitated, "Well, after you two got away, they called in more people. I think there are going to put the town on lockdown." I facepalmed, "Oh no, no, no, no!" David laughed, "I'm just kidding, I haven't seen much of anything dude." I took a breath of relief. "I ought to just…" David laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, it's just that you get to go away, and we are stuck here." I sighed, "Well, this isn't as much of a vacation as it is a hideout, but the vacation is nice too."

I then proceeded in tell David what I did all day to make him jealous, just to get him back for the joke he played on me. "Alright dude, well, I will call you if anything happens." David said, "Alright dude, later." Court looked at me, "Nah, everything is fine." She took a breath of relief. "I thought something was wrong at first." She said, "Yeah, me too, but he just thought it would be funny to make me freak out." She laughed, "It worked." I facepalmed, "Yeah, it did. Let's just go to bed, today's been a long exciting day, and tomorrow will be too." I said as I turned off the lights and laid my head down. In a few short minutes I was out like a light.


	6. The Station Square Affair

Chapter 6

The Station Square Affair

I woke up to Sonic shaking me. "Hey, it's time to wake up." He said softly. "Huh?" I said as I wiped my eyes. "Come on! We have another big day today!" I leaned up and put my feet on the floor. "What?" I asked as I yawned. Sonic smirked and pulled a flyer from behind his back and gave it to me. It read,

"_The Station Square Fair_

_A festival for our beloved city,_

_Free food, fun, games, and live performances!_

_Come and enjoy!_

_10 a.m. – 10 p.m."_

"A fair in Station Square? That sounds awesome!" I said as I gave back the flyer to Sonic. "Yeah! And its 9:30, so get up and let's go!" Sonic said with a big grin, behind him Court walked in holding two mugs, "Hot coffee," She said as she handed me one, "With French Vanilla creamer!" I smiled and took a sip, "Mmm! Delicious! Thanks Court." I said as I stood up and walked out of the room with Court and Sonic.

We walked outside again, just like the day before; it was just as cool and crisp. "Ahh. I think I could get used to this." I said taking a big deep breath. "It's so beautiful out here, I love waking up and walking outside and seeing a big blue ocean." Court said as she sipped her coffee and gazed off at the ocean. "I do too, it is really pretty." I said as I took a sip of my coffee. I turned to Sonic, "Hey Sonic, I have a question." Sonic looked at me and nodded, "I've been wondering, when we first met at my school last year, why did you ask me to come with you?" Sonic gave me a smile, "Well, the Chaos Emerald was with you, right? Since the Chaos Emerald was with you, that was the way it was supposed to be. The Chaos Emerald chose you, and I knew that it knew you would accomplish great things. That's why I wanted you to come with me." I nodded, "So it chose me? That's cool. It makes more sense now, thanks Sonic." Sonic winked, "No problem buddy."

"Do you guys want to go to Station Square now?" Tails said as he walked out of his Workshop. "I'm ready when you guys are!" Sonic said as he pointed at me and Court. I took the last few drinks of my coffee. "I'm ready!" I said as I walked back towards the Workshop, "I am too!" Court said as she followed me. "Here, I'll take your cup for you." I said as I took her cup out of her hands. "Oh, thanks." She said with a smile. "Meet you outside!" I said as I quickly walked to the kitchen and rinsed out the mugs. I walked back outside to see Sonic, Tails, and Court all waiting and talking. "Okay all ready!" I said as I walked up to them. "Great! Let's go catch the next train then!" Sonic said. Tails looked at his watch, "The next train leaves at 10 o'clock, it's 9:55 now, we better hurry!" Tails said as he began to quickly walk down the stairs. "Let's run!" Sonic said as he jogged down the stairs, me and Court shrugged and jogged down the stairs with him. We jogged all the way over and up the stairs to the Train Station.

"The train heading to: Station Square will be departing soon." A man over an intercom said. We all quickly got on the train and sat down. It took about ten minutes to get to Station Square. As soon as we walked off of the train, we notices streamers and banners hanging in the Train Station. "Whoa, they really decorated this place!" Sonic said as he looked around. "It looks nice." Court said happily. "Let's go outside and see what else there is!" Tails said as we walked to the door. We walked outside; it was even more decorated than the Train Station. "This is so cool!" I said looking around. There were banners, booths, games, balloons, a stage and people everywhere. We walked down the street looking over everything, everybody noticed Sonic and waved, smiled, or pointed. We walked past another stage, where people were reenacting Sonic fighting Perfect Chaos. "Hey you guys got me perfectly!" Sonic hollered to the stage. The people jumped and frantically waved when they saw him.

"You're pretty famous!" I said to Sonic, "That doesn't surprise me." Court added on. "Yeah, well, heh, saving a city from a giant beast of destruction comes with its perks." Sonic said with a chuckle. We continued down the road, I saw a rather interesting booth that I couldn't help but run up to and look at. "Look Sonic! There's two Chaos Emeralds here!" I said as I looked at the shining emeralds in a heavy duty glass box. "Yeah, I didn't think they'd have any here!" Sonic said as he gazed at them also. "They are so beautiful." Court said. "Oh, hey Sonic! Here, you and your friends can have these stuffed plush emeralds for free!" The man behind the counter said as he handed us four green stuffed emeralds. We all said thank you to the man and continued on our way. We were given a lot of special treatment for being with Sonic. We played a few games, watched a few reenactments, and ate some delicious chili dogs. Sonic enjoyed those most though.

"These are so delicious! Perfect!" Sonic said as he slammed another chili dog, "How many has he eaten?" I leaned over to Tails. "Uh, it's better not to keep count, but he's on his second." He said as he took a bite out of his. "I'm not even halfway done with my first one!" I said as I looked at my chili dog. Sonic then patted his stomach, "That should be good, for right now." He said with a snicker. The rest of us ate our chili dogs and went to watch a band play. They had really good music. We all bounced and jumped around. When the band went on break, we sat down and relaxed at the beach for a little bit. It was more crowded than usual, but the people gave us a lot of room, for Sonic's sake. I looked up at the sky; it was beginning to get dark. "Wow, we've been here for a long time." I said as I looked over at Court. "Yeah, almost the entire day." She replied, "But its not over yet, and I'm not ready to call it a day yet!" I said to her, she laughed, "You think I am?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I bet it's a completely different festival when the sun goes down." Court said, watching the sunset over the ocean. "I think I could live here." I said, Court's eyes shot over to me, "Really?" I shook my head, "No, I love where I live way too much, but this would be an awesome place to visit from time to time." Court smiled, "I agree." We watched the sun go down, and then we went back to the city. There were Chinese lights hung up, and rope light strung across the street, and all the street lamps were on. "It's beautiful!" Court said in amazement. "It really is! There's still more stuff for us to do, I think we should continue our walk do the road." I said, "Yeah, I bet everything is different at night!" Tails said as we walked down the road. The stage had a person in a Sonic the Werehog suit fighting someone in a black and blue neon suit. Sonic laughed at it.

I looked up at the sky, the moon was full, it was providing extra light. "Aroooh!" I said quietly to Court, she chuckled. We walked past the Chaos Emerald booth; we waved at the man who kindly waved back. We walked down the street, looking at booths with clothes, toys, and just some trinkets. We walked up to a booth with a woman and a small monkey. A sign read, "Give a quarter, get good luck!" I thought it couldn't hurt. So I dug in my pockets and found a quarter, and put my hand out to the little chimp, who quickly took it and put it in his little pocket, then shook my hand. "Your welcome little guy!" I said patting his head. Suddenly we heard a loud explosion coming from right down the street. The monkey screeched and climbed up the woman's arm onto her shoulder. "What was that!" Sonic said as he looked around. "There!" Tails said as he pointed down back the way we came. "Let's go!" Sonic said as he ran towards the fire. We stopped when we saw a floating craft.

"Eggman!" Court said as she pointed into the sky. The evil scientist was in his Egg-Mobile, "Ohohoho! Sorry to crash your party! But I think you have something I want!" Eggman roared. "The Chaos Emeralds!" I said as I looked at the burning booth, it was the Chaos Emerald booth, but the emeralds were still there. "Eggman, why do you show up where you're not invited?" Sonic yelled, "Oh, Sonic, I should have figured you would have been here!" Sonic shook his finger, "Then shouldn't that have hinted to stay away?" He said with an attitude. "Ohoho! You think hedgehog? My latest and greatest plan cannot fail! But I first need the Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman said as he slammed his hand down on a button that shot a laser at the glass boxes. It disintegrate the boxes like a fire hose squirting a piece of paper. "Ohoho!" Eggman laughed as a mechanical claw went out towards the emeralds. "Not today!" Sonic said as he jumped and knocked into it, the claw smacked him away though. "No!" I said as I ran towards the emeralds.

I jumped on the table and grabbed the emeralds, I heard the mechanical buzzing behind me. "Look out!" Court screamed as she jumped and grabbed onto the claw. "What!" Eggman screeched as she held on with all her might. "Get off! You pesky, irritable girl!" The claw began to wave wildly. "Ahhh!" Court screamed as she lost her grip and flew off. "I gotcha!" Tails said as he grabbed her in the air, "Graah!" Eggman growled. "Give me those emeralds!" He demanded, "No way!" I screamed at him as I jumped off the table, "Fine! I will take them from you then!" Eggman growled as he sent his claw at me again, but Sonic jumped and grabbed it instead. "Let go, you annoying blue hedgehog!" Sonic held on with all his might. "Get out of here Dylan!" Sonic grunted, I took his advice and ran down the street, Court followed close behind. I heard Eggman laugh, and then Sonic grunt. "I'm coming to get those emeralds!" I heard Eggman behind me. "You can't outrun me!" Eggman's ship was gaining on us. I had no escape.

"Dylan, we aren't going to be able to get away!" Court said as she looked behind us. I thought fast, "Yeah we can!" I stopped in my tracks and held the emeralds in the air. "What are you doing!" Court stopped and ran back towards me. "Remember this? Chaos… Control!" I screamed as I clenched the emeralds. "Gaaaaah!" I screamed as I felt a gigantic shock pulse through my body. I collapsed on the ground, dropping the emeralds. "Dylan!" Court ran to my side. "Ohoho! I think I'll be taking these!" Eggman laughed as the claw picked up both emeralds. "So long Sonic!" Eggman cackled as he flew away. I held my stomach, "Why did you do that?" Court asked me, I coughed, "It would have given us an advantage, plus I didn't think that would happen!" Sonic and Tails caught up to us. "Dylan are you okay?" Sonic asked me as he knelt down. "Dylan, your body couldn't induce Chaos Control because every time you used it, you had the gear I made you. The gear having that ability was created when Metal Sonic exploded during Chaos Control, but it also did give you the ability. But without the gear, well…" Tails said with sorrow, "Sorry, I should have told you." I laughed, "It's okay, I didn't think I was ever going to have to use it again anyways."

I stood up and dusted myself off, "I feel better, it just felt like I got shocked hardcore." I shook off the pain. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sonic asked me, "Yeah I'm fine, but what I'm worried about is why Eggman wanted the Chaos Emeralds." I said as I looked into the sky. Before I knew it people were surrounding us.

"Is everything okay?"

"Was that Doctor Eggman!"

"The Chaos Emeralds are gone!"

"What happened!"

Sonic reassured everybody that everything would be okay, and he was already on the case. "Let's get back to the Workshop; we now have things to do." Sonic said angrily. We walked to the Train Station and sat on the train. "I'm getting really sick of Eggman ruining everything." Sonic said while he gritted his teeth. "Sonic, it's okay, maybe he will be nice and give us the emeralds back, like last time." Court said, trying to look on the bright side. Tails shook his head, "I have a feeling he's not going to."

When the train reached the Mystic Ruins, we all got off and went back to the Workshop. He began digging through cabinets. "Here they are!" Tails said as he pulled out a paper with familiar blueprints on it. "Hey Tails, is that our…" Tails cut me off, "Yeah, that's your gear from our last adventure." I scratched the back of my head, "What are you doing with it?" Tails looked up from the blueprints, "I'm making new ones." I raised my eyebrows, "Do you think we are going to need them?" He nodded, "Eggman is up to something, and I don't want to take any chances." He said as he laid the blueprints out on his workbench.

"So you're making us new gear? Sweet! It's officially Adventure Time!" I said with excitement. "Don't get too excited, this could get rough, Eggman seems serious." Sonic said as he walked in with Court. Tails pulled out four rings from a drawer in his workbench. "So the cuffs are made with actual rings? That's cool, I didn't know that." Court said as she watched Tails work. Tails was working hard; me and Court began to yawn. "Its okay, you guys can go to bed if you want." Tails said with a smile, "Are you sure? I like watching you work, and I'm here if you need help." I told the two tailed fox. Tails waved his hand, "Nah, its fine, I don't need help. Just go to bed, the gear will be done tomorrow when you wake up." I shrugged, "Alright, thank you, and good night Tails." Tails nodded and said, "Good night."

"Good night Tails." Court said as we walked out of the room. Sonic was at the doorway when we walked into the hall, "You guys going to bed?" Sonic asked us as he shut the door to the outside. We both nodded, "Well, good night then." Sonic said with a smile, we both said, "Good night." And went and laid down in our beds. We had a rough day, I agreed with going to sleep, so I immediately drifted off.


	7. Friends in Need

Chapter 7

Friends in Need

I was woke up bright and early in the morning by Tails, who had coffee again. "We are going to have to leave again soon, we have to stop Eggman as quick as possible." He said as he handed us the cups. "Well, this has turned into a working vacation." I said as I shook my head, "Oh, and thanks Tails." Court smiled, "Well maybe we can just stop Eggman really fast and get back to just having fun?" She said as she sipped her coffee. "Yeah, let's hope." I said as we stood up and walked out of the room with Tails. "Oh! I finished your gear by the way!" The tiredness drained out of me after hearing that. "Really!" Sweet! Where? Can we put it on now!" I quickly said with great excitement. Tails ushered us into his workshop. He led us to his desk, where two pairs of ring cuffs and two shoe attachments were sitting. "Tails, these are awesome!" I said as I picked up a cuff and looked at it. "Thank you." Court said to Tails generously, "Oh, and thank you!" I said, remembering my manners.

"Oh it's not a problem." Tails said with a smile. Me and Court quickly drank the rest of our coffee and began to examine our gear. "These are basically the same exact as last time, the upgrade included." Tails informed us. We both nodded and began to put on our gear. I felt the energy rush though me as I put the cuffs on, just like in our last adventure. They glowed a bright light when they were put on, as did the shoe attachments. I felt the energy surging through my body. "Oh yeah! That is what I'm talking about." I said as clenched my fists. "You wanna take these things for a test run?" I turned to Court. She smirked, "Let's go!" She ran passed me and out the door. "Haha!" I dashed out the door hot on Court's trail. "Woohoo!" I said as I ran through the Mystic Ruins with my arms in the air. "I love going fast!" I said. Court ran next to me, "This is awesome! I've missed this!" She said as she waved her hands in the air. "Yeah!" Court cheered as she jumped high into the air.

We ran around for a few minutes until we ran back to Tails Workshop. I knew I had to tell David, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed his number, I went immediately to a voice, "_I'm sorry, but the number you have called has been disconnected, or is no longer in service, please try the number again." _I looked at my phone, it hung itself up automatically. "What the?" I tried again, but I got the same thing. "Okay, this is weird." I said as I looked through my phone. "What's wrong?" Court asked me. "I don't know, David's number isn't working. I'll try Angela." I said as I dialed Angela's cell. It did the same exact thing. "What the? No way. Cassy?" I dialed Cassy's number, it did the same thing. "Oh no…" I said as I gazed at my phone. "John? Heather? Montana? Trevor?" I dialed all their numbers, but the same thing happened. "I think something is going on in Hillsboro. We have to go check." I said as I walked towards the workshop. Court followed, "What about Eggman?" I shook my head, "I think our friends need our help. We have to go back to Hillsboro." I said as we walked up the stairs and into the workshop.

"Sonic, something's going on in Hillsboro." Sonic looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?" I explained the phone thing, Sonic nodded, "Tails, can you take us to Green Hill, so we can get back to Hillsboro?" Sonic asked the two tailed fox. Tails thought about it, "What about Eggman?" Sonic shook his head, "They are only going to be there to check, Eggman can wait." We nodded, and we were all in the Tornado in no time. Tails took off and we set our sights on Green Hill. All I could think about was what was going on; I was scared for my friends. Maybe Eggman had gone through the portal again, maybe worse. All I could do was keep my thoughts positive, hope for the best, and stay strong. The journey to Green Hill went faster than when we first got here, but we were in a plane this time. When we reached out destination Tails landed the plane near the portal. We all quickly jumped out.

"Tails, can you stay here just incase we need you and the plane? It'd be much easier to hide here." Sonic asked Tails, "Yeah, no problem Sonic." Tails said confidently. "Alright, thanks buddy!" Sonic said to Tails, but then turned to us, "Are you guys ready?" We both nodded. "Alright, then let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed out arms and jumped through the portal. We were spit out on the other side; I forgot the portal was in a cave, "Whoa!" I said as I freaked out about the darkness. Court laughed. "Sorry, I forgot we were in a cave." I said with a chuckle. We then began to move out of the cave, we were very quiet and quick. We moved through the woods, and into the park. "Well, so far everything seems alright." I said as I looked around. Court tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the sky. It was a light blue, but something was wrong, "That's not the sky." I said as I gazed at it. I could tell something was wrong, it was like the town had a giant force field over it. "Come on, let's go into town." Sonic said as he walked to the road in the park.

We crossed the road and walked through the parks center field, no one was to be seen. "Something is seriously wrong." Court said with a worried tone, "I know, I can't help but worry what's going on with the giant dome above us." When we got to the road, we stayed hidden; there no cars on the road. "Oh no…" I said as I remembered David's words, "The town is under lockdown! Stupid David! He always does stuff like this!" I said as I stomped my foot. Court and Sonic looked at me with confused faces on. "David always says something that coincidentally happens later. No doubt, the town is under lockdown." I said with my arms crossed, Sonic shrugged, "Okay then, lets stay out of sight. Me and Court nodded and followed Sonic down the side of the road, we moved fast enough so no one would realize we were there. "To Timber Ridge!" I said as we ran, Sonic weaved through trees and buildings leading us to Timber Ridge. Once we were there we snuck around back and came out by David's apartment. We snuck up the stairs and I quickly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard Steve, David's dad bellowed. "Steve! It's Dylan! You gotta let me in!" Steve immediately opened the door and grabbed me. "Get in here!" He pulled me in, then grabbed Court and Sonic and threw them in too. He quickly closed and locked the door. "Where have you been!" Steve asked me. "With Sonic, I didn't expect this to happen!" I said quickly, "They have been looking all over for you and Courtney! I think you guys are in big trouble." I shook my head, "We didn't do anything though! You know what happened! You know the truth!" Steve shook his head, "The government doesn't care, son." Dina, Steve's girlfriend walked in, "He's right, they'll getcha just because of what you did, they don't want word out about how close that guy got to actually taking over. They might consider you part of it." She said in her country accent. I sat on the couch, "How can all this happen, just because we saved the world? It doesn't make sense!" I clenched my fists. David walked out of the rest room.

"Dylan!" He ran over to me, "Yeah, I know, your dad told me what's going on." I said, cutting him off from telling me what his father just said. "David, Dylan needs your help..." Steve began to say, "You need to do everything you can to help him." Sonic nodded, "David I want you to come with us, we can get you out of here." Steve nodded, "Go, David, do what you can to help them." David nodded, "Don't go and get yourselves caught out there!" Dina said with a smile. "We've got this, don't worry." I said winking. David grabbed my arm and held it up, "You got your gear back!" He said in astonishment, "Yeah, well, unfortunately Eggman is at it again, this was a pit stop on the way to get him." David understood, suddenly there was knocking on the door, "Open up! Daily inspection." A loud brute voice boomed from the other side of the front door. "One second!" Steve yelled, "Go, get out through David's window, I'll handle these guys." Steve whispered to us quickly. We nodded and ran to the window, Dina followed. We opened the window and screen and the four of us jumped out. "Get goin'!" Dina said quietly as she closed the window and blinds, "Thanks Dina." I said as I looked back with a smile.

"We gotta get to my car!" David said as he led us around the building. There were three officials scanning the place. We quickly got to David's car and got in. I jumped in the back of the two door car and pulled the seat back for Court. The men in black didn't realize a thing until the car started. "Here we go!" David said as he shot his car backwards out of the parking space and sped down the road in the apartment complex, flying off of two speed bumps. "Where to?" David quickly asked as we pulled out of Timber Ridge. I looked behind us, "Uh, David!" David looked in his mirrors to see two black cars trailing us. "Don't worry we'll lose them!" David said as he sped up. We weren't getting farther away, they were getting closer. "I don't think we are going to beat them!" I said as I watched them get closer and closer. Suddenly the car was hit, "They rear ended us!" I screamed in anger. Suddenly I saw a blue flash hit their car, causing them to swerve. "Sonic!" I heard Court say in astonishment. "Hold on!" David said as he tried to increase speed, but the black cars regained control and were still on our tail. Suddenly, the black cars slowed to a stop. "I wonder why they are stopping…" Court said as she watched out the window. "I don't know." David said as he bit his lip and watched his review mirror.

"David lookout!" I screamed as David tried to stop. The car skidded sideways to the foot of a giant robot. "Get out of the car!" I screamed as I hit Court's seat, she quickly opened the door and jumped out of the two door car. I kicked the seat up and followed out. We all stopped in our tracks when the robot boomed, "Targets identified! Capturing the boy and girl now!" I scratched my chin, "Hey! That looks like the G.U.N. ship, Big Foot!" I said as I scanned the robot up and down. "Hey it does look like that!" Court said with wide eyes. The robot then raised its guns. "Let's move!" I said as I grabbed David's arm and sped away from the shooting robot. We sped into a blocked off intersection. "Oh no, here it goes again!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms and shook his head. I looked at him, I was very confused. "David! Get to a safe place!" Sonic commanded. David nodded and then ran off to a building across the street from the bank.

I looked back towards the robot, which had lifted off of the ground and was approaching us. "Let's take this thing down!" Sonic said as he pointed at it. Me and Court nodded, I then cracked my knuckles. The robot flew over us, and shot a machine gun at us. We all easily avoided them; Sonic retaliated by jumping and slamming into the side of the robot. The robot wobbled, but then carried on to landing. "Now's our chance!" I said as I sped up to it, and jumped, Court followed. I reached my hand back and it met Court's, "Take this!" I screamed as I used my momentum to swing Court over my head and have her feet slam into the cockpit of the robot. "Ah! Suspects are stronger than they appear! Switching to Full-Force Battle Mode!" The man controlling the machine boomed. "That's not going to help you!" Court said with a snicker. The robot landed, and then began to shoot missiles at us. The three of us quickly avoided the missiles. The man in the cockpit seemed to be getting angry. "Switch to Homing Missiles!" He yelled, I shook my head, "Probably not the best idea to yell out what you are going to do, we all know how this is going to end!" The missiles fired at us, we ran towards them and they made a loop back around to us. We then all slid under the robot and came out behind it. The robot began to turn so it could see us, but was slammed by several missiles. "Ah! No! I'm losing control!" The three of us gave a quick smile.

We all jumped in the air and smashed into the robot, one by one. "Suspects! Too strong! Cannot complete mission!" The man said weakly as the robot fell down and caught fire. I jumped in the air, "Haha! That's what you get for messing with us!" Court did a little dance and said, "Too weak!" Sonic did a head spin and laughed. I noticed the black cars driving up towards us again. Suddenly David's car skidded to a stop by us, "Get to the park, now!" David said and then immediately sped down the street towards the park. "Let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed our hands and dashed down the road and returned to the park. When we got there to our surprise David had found some friends. "Dylan!" Cassy said as she grabbed me and gave me a hug, "Ohhh I missed you." She said as she squeezed me. "Thanks… Cassy, missed you too!" I said as I gasped for air, I looked behind Cassy and saw Angela. "Good thing you showed up." She said as she took a breath of relief. I gave her a quick hug also.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked Cassy and Angela, "I found them when you were fighting the robot." David said, "We were at my apartment." Cassy said, "Yeah, David ran in and said you guys needed help, but you had it." Angela said with a smile, "We didn't know what was going on, so we just decided to come along!" Cassy said with wide eyes and a smile. Sonic laughed, "That's perfectly fine!" he said with a thumb up. "We need to get back to Sonic's world." Court said as she tapped me on the shoulder. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "As much as I wish I could help the others, your right." I said as I shook my head. "What are we going to do about your car?" Cassy asked David. "We could bring it back with us." Sonic suggested. David smiled and shrugged, "Alright that's fine." Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up. David then got in the car, as did Cassy and Angela. Sonic, Court, and myself all walked in front of David's car and lead it to the portal. When we got there, the three of us jumped in. "That's always so fun!" I said with excitement as we popped out the portal. We then moved out of the way, expecting David's car to come through.

"And David is where?" I said as I watched the portal. Suddenly David's car flew out of the portal. "Whoa!" I said as the Dodge Shadow made a loud noise as it landed. "That was awesome! I wanna do it again!" Cassy said as she laughed. Angela got out of the front seat and was cracking up laughing. David hopped out and his eyes were huge, "That was so cool." David said in astonishment. I laughed, "It was fun our first time too." Court said with a smile. Suddenly Tails flew down to us, "There you guys are! Was everything okay?" Tails asked us as he landed. Sonic shook his head, "The whole town was under lockdown." He said with his eyes closed. Tails looked down, "Oh." I scratched my head, "Yeah, we've got some major problems now." Cassy, David, and Angela walked over to the group, "Hillsboro being under lockdown isn't that big of a deal, once they can't find you again, they will think you made it out, and they will eventually give up." Cassy said confidently. "It's just nothing but pure hell there right now." Angela added on. Tails shrugged, "Well it's not much better here, Eggman is at it again." The three of them exhaled and shook their heads, "Again? What is this dude's problem?" Cassy said as she clenched her fists. I shrugged, "We don't know what's going on, again. I hope we figure it out a lot faster than last time." I said as I thought back to the last adventure. We were pretty clueless through the entire thing.

"Okay, well, I say we go back to the workshop, we can figure it out from there." Tails said as he walked back to his plane. David, Angela, and Cassy then got in David's car. "Uh-oh." David said as his car wouldn't start. "Ohh neow…" Cassy said. Tails looked over at the car, "I guess something happened when we flew through the portal…" David said out the window. Tails nodded, "Don't worry, I'll carry you there, it'd be easier anyways." Tails said as he jumped into the plane, me, Sonic, and Court all hopped in after him. "Hey! Don't leave us!" I heard Cassy yell as the cockpit closed. We all just laughed. The Tornado then lifted into the air, Tails must have given the Tornado the ability to hover. The Tornado then hovered over David's car, and then Tails hit a few buttons. "Engage Tractor Beam!" Tails said as he pressed a big button. Suddenly a bright light lit up beneath us. "Okay, time to get back to the workshop!" Tails said as the Tornado flew through the sky.


	8. Look a Likes

Chapter 8

Look-a-Likes

When we got back to Tails' Workshop, we all sat outside and talked for a little bit, my friends seemed shaken from the ride. We explained to them the Eggman situation; they were up for whooping him again. "You do remember what we planned on doing today, right?" Sonic asked me, I thought for a second. "Wait! We are supposed to get the Chaos Emeralds back from Eggman!" I said remembering our plan. Sonic nodded, "I'd hate to say this, but you guys have to stay here, we don't have enough room for everybody in the Tornado, and besides, you guys aren't exactly prepared." Sonic said to our three friends. They all moaned, "But, David's car needs work now anyways, so I guess you guys could do that." I suggested. "I don't wanna fix a car." Cassy said. I shrugged, "I'm sorry, or you guys could go to Station Square! It's really cool there! They've got all kinds of neat stuff, and stores to shop in." All three of them grew a big smile, they wanted to shop. Not so much David, but he likes exploring too. "That's fine with me!" Angela said as bounced with excitement. "Alright, well, you have to take the train to Station Square." They nodded, said they're goodbyes, and then quickly ran over to the Train Station.

"Okay, now we should probably get back to getting the Chaos Emeralds back from Eggman." Tails said. Me, Court, and Sonic all nodded, and then followed him into his workshop garage. "And in the plane we go… again." I said with a chuckle. We all climbed in, the garage doors opened again, and Tails drove the plane down the runway and soared into the sky. "Here we come Eggman…" Sonic said menacingly. I decided to kick back, talk to Court, and catch a view of the scenery. We were back at Eggman's base in no time at all. Tails flew the Tornado over the top of it, "I'll stay in the air, incase you need backup!" Tails said as he circled the top of the base, "Alright then! Let's jump!" Sonic said as he opened the cockpit. Me and Court quickly looked at each other. "JUMP!" We said simultaneously. Sonic nodded and held out his hands, we then put our lives in Sonic's hands. We unbuckled our seatbelts, and each gripped one of his hands, then grabbed each others. "Now Tails!" Sonic yelled. Suddenly the Tornado flipped upside down in the air and we jumped.

I held on to Court and Sonic's hands tight, we did a Triangle Dive right down to the roof of the base. Sonic laughed when we landed, "See! That wasn't so bad!" Sonic said, "It reminded me of what happened last time…" Court said as she curled her lip. I nodded, "Me too." Sonic held a thumb up, "But you guys are alright now, that's all that matters, don't let what happened on our last adventure scare you. Let's crack this Egghead wide open!" We both nodded with a smile, Sonic then jumped into the air and curled into a ball. He shot straight down and cut in a circle into the roof, allowing us to get into Eggman's base. Me and Court hopped down into the hole. "We're in! Now to find Eggman!" Sonic said encouragingly. We then ran through the creepy corridor. There were screens on the walls. They were advertising all of Eggman's bull crap. We stopped and watched one; it was for some robot ruler thing. Suddenly Eggman's face appeared on the screen,

"_Ohohoho! You idiots! What made you think I would stay in one place? I have decided to proceed with my plan using my Egg Carrier! You won't be able to stop me while I'm on the move! Ohohoho!"_

I felt the ground shaking vigorously, "W-Whoa!" I stuttered as I started to lose my balance,

"_The base is now set to self-destruct in less than 60 seconds! It will be completely destroyed, as will you three! Ohoho! Goodbye, irritating hedgehog, and friends!"_

"We have to get out of here!" Court said to Sonic, Sonic quickly looked around, "I know! I know!" He said, looking for a way to escape. Then suddenly, me and Court's communicators on our gear began beeping. I clicked a button, and Tails' face appeared on the screen, "Guys! The Egg Carrier just launched! Get out here and we can catch him!" Sonic grabbed my wrist, "Tails! Eggman is going to blow up the base!" Sonic said quickly, "Oh no! Don't worry; I have a lock on your position!" Tails then disconnected. Suddenly there was an explosion and the roof caved in about 20 feet down from us. Sonic took the chance and grabbed our hands, ran and jumped out of the base. The first thing we noticed on the roof was the Tornado hovering over the base. We all quickly jumped in and the Tornado took off just in time, the base exploded right as we got away. "After the Egg Carrier!" Sonic yelled as he pointed at the Egg Carrier. Tails nodded and caught up to the Egg Carrier. "I'm gonna have to land on this thing again!" Tails said as he straightened up the plane for landing.

The landing was rough, but Tails got it. "You guys go!" Tails said as he opened the cockpit. The three of us jumped out and ran full speed towards the control tower, without stopping Sonic jumped and kicked the metal door down. We ran down a large corridor and Sonic spun through another door. This led us into a giant chamber, with two Stasis Pods filled with green fluid so thick you couldn't even see through it, and Eggman in the center of them. "I see you survived! I'm not surprised." Eggman said as he tapped his finger. "What are you up to! Give us the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic growled at Eggman. Eggman gave a small laugh, "I will happily explain!" Eggman said as he held two vials in his hand, one with a dark purple liquid, and one with a bright clear blue liquid. "After you have thwarted my plans, even with the most powerful beings by my side, I have decided to take a new approach!" Eggman preached, "These vials," Eggman held them out, one in each hand, "Contain essence of both Dark Gaia, and Chaos, two of my greatest plans!" I shook my head, realizing how much power was actually in the vials.

"What do you plan on doing with those, Eggman!" Sonic growled. Eggman laughed, "Oh you'll see, but first…" Eggman pressed a button that shot a helmet-type thing with a long thick wire down from the ceiling of the room. "Ohoho!" Eggman cackled as the helmets landed on me and Court's heads, and latched on. "What the!" I said as immediately began trying to rip the helmet off of my head. "Get off!" Court screamed and she shook around also. As fast as the helmets went on, they were off. I felt the hair on my head, nothing was different. "What did you do Eggman!" I yelled at the round scientist. "I took your DNA!" Eggman cackled, "Our DNA? For what!" I yelled. Eggman laughed again, "You will see…" Sonic growled, "I'll show you something!" He yelled as he dashed towards him. "Ohoho! Sonic, so hot tempered!" Eggman said as he pressed a button on the control panel in front of him, causing a force field to emit from the walls, blocking Sonic's advance.

Sonic skidded to a stop, "Eggman…" He said with a snarl. Eggman then held up two pieces of hair, a long straight brown one, and a short slightly curly one. He then put Court's hair onto a panel on his right, and mine onto a panel on his left. "What are you doing!" I yelled at Eggman. "Ohoho, patience, boy!" Eggman barked. We watched as the panels lit up, and then the stasis pods did. He put the Chaos Emeralds in a slot on each side, they lit up, as did the pod again. Eggman then put the vial of Chaos onto a single vial holder on his right side, and then the Dark Gaia in one on his left side. "Here's where the fun begins!" He said as he began to press buttons again. The vials sank into the panel, disappearing from our sight. Suddenly, the stasis pod on his right side began swirling with the light blue Chaos Essence, and the one on the left swirled with the dark purple and black Dark Gaia Essence. The Essences of Chaos and Dark Gaia were absorbed by whatever was in the pods. "Ohoho! In mere moments, my plan for world domination and revenge will soon unfold!" I gritted my teeth, "Eggman, you better tell us what's going on! I'm getting tired of waiting!" Eggman raised an eyebrow, suddenly a small ding was heard, "Ohoho! You don't have to wait any longer! Prepare to meet your doom!" Eggman smiled as the green fluid began to drain out of the stasis pod.

We watched as the pods emptied, "What!" I said as I stared at the humans in the pods. "Ohoho! These are genetically altered cyborg clones!" I was speechless as I stared at my copy. "How did you do this!" Sonic growled. "Your DNA, the power of the Chaos Emeralds, plus adding Essence of Dark Gaia and Chaos makes them extra vicious! Ohoho!" Eggman cackled. "I-I can't believe this…" Court said. "Oh believe it!" Eggman said as he pressed a button that opened the stasis pods, the clones' eyes opened. The duplicates stepped down from the pods. "Digital Yearning Logical Assassination Neohuman, and Cybernetic Organism Ultimate Replicated Terminator" Eggman said as his clones stood by his side, "Otherwise known as D.Y.L.A.N. and C.O.U.R.T." Eggman said as he rubbed his hands together. "We are here to serve you, master." D.Y.L.A.N. said to Eggman. "You… I can't believe it!" I said in astonishment. Eggman gave a small chuckle; he then pressed a few buttons on his panel, and as he did this, the force field dissipated.

"I've created these clones for the sole purpose of destroying you two! After that, they will go into your world and cause total chaos and destruction!" Eggman laughed, "But the best part of it all is everybody will think it was you two, so even if you do make it out alive, you won't be able to go back! Ohohoho!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, "You won't be able to beat us, and your clones are never as good as the originals!" Sonic said, taunting Eggman.

"Yeah, how many times has Sonic beaten Metal Sonic? We've even beaten Metal Sonic!" I said, backing up Sonic. Eggman shook his head, "The Metal Sonic you two destroyed was not the original, and it was no where near as powerful as the original!" Eggman corrected us. "I didn't know that…" I muttered, "Me either." Court replied. "It doesn't matter," Sonic said, "You still won't be able to beat us!" Eggman laughed.

"Don't let them live! Destroy them!" Eggman ordered as he pointed his finger at us. The clones jumped down from the stand and exchanged glances. They then did a small nod and looked at us. I took a few steps forwards, accepting the challenge, as did Court. "Are you guys ready?" Sonic asked us. "I've never been more ready in my life." Court said confidently, "I won't let them win!" I said as I glared at the clones. "Prepare to be annihilated! Get them!" Eggman yelled.


	9. Fake Friends

Chapter 9

Fake Friends

I stared into the red eyes of my copy. _It does look like me, the only difference is the pupil of its eye has a tint of red._ The clone then charged at me, "Whoa!" I said as I jumped over its head, out of the way. It screeched to a stop and turned around, glaring at me. It then ran at me again, I tried the same move, but it swung at me this time, hitting me in the stomach. I flew back and hit the wall. When I opened my eyes I saw Court jumping and dodging from her own clone. Suddenly my clone jumped high into the air, and came lunging down at me. I rolled out of the way of its crushing feet. "Yes! Destroy them!" Eggman cheered. It followed up with an axe kick, which I avoided by rolling out of the way. I swung my leg around tripping it. It fell and hit the floor hard. I quickly got up and tried to get away. It grabbed my leg, causing me to fall again. Suddenly a flash of blue went past my face, and the clone was knocked away. "Sonic!" I said as he came back around and grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here!" He said as he ran and grabbed Court. We ran out the door and down the large corridor to the Sky Deck again.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" Eggman roared. Sonic put us on our feet as he ran, I looked back to see Eggman's Egg Mobile and the two clones chasing after us. "I think it's time we get off this thing!" Sonic said as we tried to make our way back to Tails and the Tornado. "Fire cannons!" Eggman boomed behind us. Just then, all the cannons on the Sky Deck turned and aimed at us. I began to jump out of the way of exploding missiles. "Whoa!" I said, barely missing one. _Maybe one of the missiles will hit the clone!_ I thought, as I glanced back to see my clone right on my tail, avoiding every explosion just as I did. "Graaah! Watch it! Don't hit our allies!" Eggman barked out orders. The cannons then came to a stop, "Get them now!" Eggman barked again. I side-stepped out of the way, spun, and kicked my clone in the back of the head, toppling it over. It quickly got up and charged at me again. I jumped sideways out of the way. "You won't win." The clone taunted me as it skidded to a stop. The clone charged once more, I stood my ground and prepared to grab it.

"No!" Sonic screamed as he slammed right into the clone just before it was going to hit me. "Sonic!" I said as I watched the clone spin. I turned my head and saw Court and her clone going at it in hand to hand combat. "Dylan watch yourself!" Tails called out. The clone stood his ground and stared at me. "Prepare to be annihilated." It said to me. "You can't beat me!" I shot back at it. Sonic then bounced off of the clone, "Oh, Sonic, why do you play so unfair!" Eggman pouted, "I know, I'll even the odds!" Eggman said as he slammed his hand down on a button that shot several lasers at Sonic. Sonic dodged all but one, which nailed him right in the back, paralyzing him. "Gah!" Sonic yelped, "Sonic!" I said as I saw him fall to the ground. "Sonic!" Tails cried as he jumped out of the Tornado and picked up his best friend. "I've got you!" He said as he flew him back to the Tornado, "T-thanks buddy." Sonic said in pain.

The clone began to run at me again. "If you wanna play, then let's play!" I screamed as I began to run at it. We slammed into each other at full force, locking hands. "You are weak." The clone said to me. "I'm… Not… Weak!" I growled back as I tried to overpower my copy. I then dropped down and pulled the clone's hands down. I slid in between the clone's legs and kicked it from behind, causing it to flip over. I quickly got back to my feet, my clone was stunned for a moment, I quickly shot my eyes over to Courtney. She was looking worn down; she was jumping, blocking, and avoiding the flying fists of her clone. Suddenly Court's foot slipped, and the clone hit her right in her side, causing her to fall.

"Courtney!" I screamed as I took off in her direction. I jumped high into the air and came down and smashed my feet into the side of her clone's head. The kick knocked it back and caused it to fall hard. I rebounded and landed next to Court, who I helped off of the ground. "They are tougher than I thought…" Court said as she rubbed her side. "Yeah, I know, but I think they are getting worn down, look at them." I said as my eyes went from clone to clone. They were both struggling to get up, "Do not fail me! Complete your mission!" Eggman commanded them. "Energy… Low…" C.O.U.R.T. stammered. "Oh! Look's like you could use some help, here use the Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said as he threw the two emeralds to the clones. I watched as the emerald flew through the air. It seemed to be in slow motion, I knew it was my chance. I took off towards my clone. "I'll take that!" I said as I jumped and intercepted the Chaos Emerald in air. I noticed that I jumped farther than I should have and that I landed closer to the edge of the ship.

I took a quick gaze at the purple emerald in my hand as I turned around, "Time to use…" I began to say, "Chaos Con-" I was cut off by a foot slamming into my stomach. My clone had down a roundhouse kick right as I was off guard. I flew backwards, off of the Egg Carrier. "Grah! Look what you have done! Now we lost the Chaos Emerald!" I heard Eggman scream as I fell. I opened my eyes to see the ground approaching me very fast. I had to do something or it would all end here. I felt the power pulsing from the gem still in my hand, "Come on, work this time, please." I said as I closed me eyes. "Chaos Control!" I screamed as I focused on the gem.

Then everything went black.

"_I made you something." I heard Court's familiar voice, I turned in my school desk and looked at her, "Really! What is it!" I said as I bounced up and down in my seat, she held out a piece of paper. It had a wonderful picture of me and her in our hedgehog forms drawn on it. "It's… Us!" I said as I stared at the piece of art, "And Sonic!" She said with a smile. I smiled back, "Thank you Court-Court!" I called my best friend by her nickname as I gave her a big hug. Suddenly, she looked down, "Court, are you alright?" I asked her, she did not reply. She just raised her head and stared right at me. I looked into her eyes, her pupils were red. "You're not Courtney!" I screamed as I jumped out of my desk, I noticed that everybody else in the classroom was now gone. Court then jumped up and lunged at me, I quickly jumped out of the way. I ran out the door of the classroom, but instead of returning to the hallway, I was presented with being on the Sky Deck of Eggman's Egg Carrier. I looked behind me as the replica of Court ran out the door after me. I ran down the Sky Deck, to another door, I didn't know where it led, but I had a chance of getting out of harm's way going through it. I quickly opened the heavy metal door and shut it behind me. Not a second after it closed I heard the replica slam against the door. I take a breath of relief as I turn around to see a dark room. Suddenly, beams of light shined down on several pods lined up in the room. I quickly examine them; they had all of my friends in them. "Oh no!" I said as I saw my friends floating defenselessly in the pods. I took a step forward and reach my hand out to touch the pod with Court in it, but the floor came out from under me and I fell out of the room, off of the ship. I scream as I fall towards the earth. I see the ground getting closer and closer, I knew I was doomed. But out of nowhere, a Chaos Emerald began to circle around me and caused me to stop in midair. It began to glow a bright light, and then flashed white light…_

_This is ridiculous! Why would I want to follow them around all day!_ David thought. "Hey, uh, I'm going to head back to Tails' Workshop, so I can get to work on my car." David said, trying to escape Cassy and Angela's shopping spree. The both glared at him, "Bye!" Cassy sang as she turned around to eyeball more stores. "Alright. Have fun with that." Angela said. "Finally." David muttered as he walked back towards the Train Station. When he got back to Tails Workshop he pushed his car up to the garage. "Hmmm, Tails should have some tools in here." David said as he walked around the quiet garage. "Ah, here's what I'm looking for." David said as he found a kit of engineering tools. He began to pull out the tools he would need for his car.

"Time to get to work." He said to himself. He worked for about a half an hour in peace and quiet before he heard someone yelling and banging on the front door of the workshop. He walked around to the other side of the workshop to see who it was as he wiped his hands with a rag. "Amy!" David said out loud in astonishment as he saw the pink hedgehog slamming her fists on the door, trying to get someone to answer. Her eyes shot over to David and stuck on him. "David? It can't be!" She said as she turned to him. "What are you doing here David!" Amy asked in astonishment. "Well I was just working on my car…" David replied. "Oh, that's nice." Amy replied with a smile, "Do you happen to know where Sonic is?" she asked, getting straight to the point. David shook his head, "No, I haven't seen him since him, Dylan, Courtney, and Tails went to get the Chaos Emeralds back from Eggman." Amy got wide-eyed. "How long ago was that! Maybe they are in trouble!" Amy freaked out.

"I think they are fine." David said trying his best to calm Amy down. "They haven't been gone too long." Amy took a breath of relief. "Phew! So, do you need any help with your car?" Amy said sweetly. "Well actually…" David began to say, "Okay! What do you need me to do first!" Amy jumped. "No I don't…" David muttered the rest of his sentence. "I guess you could try to help me find a tire iron?" David said, trying to occupy Amy with something to keep her out of his way. "That's the crossy looking one, right?" Amy asked as she criss-crossed her fingers in the air. David slowly nodded as Amy bounced over to a tool box and began digging through it. "Hmmm… I think this is what you are looking for!" Amy said as she held up a tire iron. David nodded, "Thank you." He said as he took the tire iron. Amy worked with David for a while, until David decided he needed a break. "Hey, thanks for helping and all but…" David began to say, "Oh darn it I just wanna find Sonic!" Amy complained cutting off David. David sighed, "Why don't you try Station Square? It's a big city you know." Amy's eyes filled with joy. "Thanks David! I'll see ya later!" Amy said as she ran out of the garage. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be." David said as he shrugged.

David worked for a little longer before two familiar faces walked through the door. "Hello David." D.Y.L.A.N. said to David. "Oh, hey Dylan." David said unsuspectingly, "Where is Sonic and Tails?" D.Y.L.A.N. turned and pointed to the Train Station. "They have gone to the city." D.Y.L.A.N. said. David bit his lip, eyeballing who he thought was his best friend. "Alright." He said, looking back at his car. The clones smiled an evil smile. "Okay." They said simultaneously. David then walked back over to his car and went under the hood again. "I'm going to need new tires." He said in distraught. He glanced at the clones, "Do you know where to get any?" C.O.U.R.T. shook her head slowly, "No." David scratched his head, "Is everything alright?" David asked. D.Y.L.A.N. shook its head quickly, "No man, why do you think something would be wrong?" it said, changing its tone. "Alright…" David said, hiding his suspicions.

Suddenly the door to the garage flew open. "Hey we're back!" Angela said in a happy giddy tone. Her and Cassy both had two bags in each hand. "Wow, get enough shopping done?" David questioned. Angela smiled, "Yeees! I also got Dylan something!" She said with great excitement as she rummaged through a bag in her hand. "Uh, hold on." She said as she put the bags on a table and dug through them all. "Here it is!" She said after she dumped the contents of the bag all over the table and sifted through them. She held up a small black box, "Dylan, this is so cool, you're gonna love it!" She said as she smiled at the clone. She flipped open the box and revealed a small golden ring. The clone looked at it, "It resembles one of the rings that Sonic uses! But this one is small enough to wear on your finger!" She said as she gently picked up the clone's hand and place the ring on the right ring finger and smiled. "Looks good!" Cassy said as she examined D.Y.L.A.N.

Angela then eyeballed the clone, "Wait, something's off." She said as she pondered. "What?" The clone asked. "It seems like you are missing something." Angela said. "Wait, where's your gear?" Cassy chimed in. The clone looked at itself, "Oh, I must of left it in the Tornado." It answered. "Why'd you take it off?" David asked. "It was getting itchy." The clone shot back. "That is why I took mine off too." C.O.U.R.T. said. The group nodded they're heads, "Oh, alright." They all said, believing the clone's story.


	10. Forest Hills

Chapter 10

Forest Hills

"Huh?" I said as I leaned up and rubbed the back of my head. I looked around; I was in a forest, and a pretty big one at that. I looked up; I could see the holes I made in the trees as I fell. I noticed the Chaos Emerald lying beside me. "Where am I?" I said to myself as I picked up the Chaos Emerald and got back on my feet. I wondered how long I was knocked out, a few minutes? An hour? A day? More? I looked at my wrists and my feet, all my gear was intact. I checked the time and it was only a few hours, a few hours of lying on the forest floor, and being an easy target for anything. I decided I should move out and begin walking somewhere, I didn't know where I was going, but it would be better than sitting here doing nothing. My walk turned into a jog, which led up to a run. I dashed through the forest, keeping an eye out for anything that could lead me to civilization, or help me find out where I was.

The trees were blurs as flew past them. I weaved through the jungle with ease, bouncing off trees, swinging from vines, doing anything Sonic would. I felt like I was actually in a Sonic game, and I loved every minute of it. I ran until I bursted out of the forest, then I screeched to a stop. I looked around and took everything in. I was in a small town now; I looked around as I walked through the town square. It may have been a small town, but it seemed like everybody was out and about. I walked up to a newspaper stand, "Umm, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" I asked the man with a big moustache in the booth. He laughed, "Haha! You are standing right there!" he said as he pointed to the ground where I was standing. I shook my head a chuckled, "I mean, what town I am in?" He gave me a smile, "There ya go, being more specific helps out in the end." He then spread his arms out wide, "This is the town of Forest Hills! Now I don't believe I've ever seen you around here, stranger, what's your name?" The man held out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand, "My name is Dylan." I said politely. He then grinned, "Well my name is Marco! Where are you from Dylan?" I released his hand, "I'm from a town called Hillsboro." I replied to Marco. He scratched his stubbly chin, "Hmm, never heard of that one before." I shrugged, "It's a small town, nothing too interesting to hear about." I said, covering up me actually not being from this world. "Aha! Then you shall feel just in place here my friend!" Marco then reached to the side of him and pulled out a small shiny object, flipped it in the air and caught it, then held it out to me. "Have a souvenir, from me to you!" I took the object out of his hand and looked at it; it was a small golden medallion with a tree on top of a hill on it. "Hey thanks Marco!" I said with excitement as I put the shiny souvenir in my pocket. "By all means, thank you for visiting! Why don't you go and explore the town and enjoy yourself?" Marco suggested, "I might just do that, I am on vacation after all…"

I thanked Marco again, then I walked away and looked around, most of the buildings were small, two story at the most. They all had slanted red roofs on top of them. It looked like everything was made out of a certain type of gray stones, it was quite beautiful. Even the walkway I was walking on was made out of the same stone that the buildings were made out of. There were plenty of people walking around in the streets, but it was no where near crowded. I walked past shops with people standing on the outside, smiling and greeting anyone who may enter. "Man, this town is so peaceful, it's amazing." I said to myself as I walked down the road. I got so lost in the peace and beauty of the town, I didn't immediately realize the giant ship flying over the town. I jumped when it clicked in my head.

"What is that!"

"What's going on!"

"Mommy! Where are you!"

I heard people begin to scream as the ship slowed down and opened a hatch below it. Robots began to fall out of the ship. "Eggman!" I screamed as I watched the robots land all around the town. _"Do not be alarmed! This is just a hostile take over, and the beginning of my new Eggman Empire! Ohohohoho!"_ I heard Eggman's disgusting voice over a loud speaker. People began to really panic as the saw the robots. _Eggman doesn't even know I'm here!_ I thought, "That means I have the advantage!" The Egg Carrier began to fly away,_ "Farewell!" _Eggman boomed. I looked around and eyed the 20 or so robots. I ran full speed at the nearest one and jumped, slammed my feet into it, and then bounced off of it, causing it to fly back and explode. I did a back flip in the air before I landed and immediately did another jump, avoiding the bullets from another robot. I did a back hand spring and jumped backwards over another robot. I landed and kicked my foot through the back of this one, it fell over and exploded also.

Suddenly more robots began to surround me, I eyed them all. "Alright, let's play!" I said as the six robots raised their guns. I did a high jumped as they shot machine guns at me. I came down and landed on one of their heads, crushing it, and then continued to bounce off the other five until they were all destroyed. "Alright, come and get some!" I cheered. I heard a child scream. My eyes shot to a robot standing over a small girl, "I gotcha!" I screamed as I ran to the young girl's aide. I jumped and did a flying kick through the robot. I then did a quick pivot as I landed and dashed back and grabbed the girl before the robot exploded. "Thanks Mister!" the girl said with a small lisp, due to her two front teeth being gone. "Don't worry about it, find your parents!" I said as I set her down and ran back towards more robots. Several robots were surrounding a group of four people. I ran towards the circle of robots and jumped over them. I grabbed a robot's head and flipped the robot over my head as I landed. I then grabbed the arm of the robot, "Get down!" I commanded the people as the robots began to get close. They all quickly dove to the ground. I began to spin in a circle, swinging the robot around and around.

The makeshift robot-club smashed into all of the other robots as I spun around and around. The robots were all gone within seconds. I then let go of the robot and it went flying through the air and smashed into a robot on a roof. Both of them exploded, the people cheered "Believe it or not, that was a complete accident." I said with a smile as I pointed. I saw only a few more robots around the town. I noticed how they were now coming towards me. I jumped and kicked one's head off; I landed then swiftly kicked one's feet out from under it. I destroyed the last one by kicking it back away from me into a wall, where it exploded. I looked around the town, everything seemed clear, except I heard a scream. "One of the robots has Marco!" I heard a woman scream. I saw a robot with his arm around Marco's neck and was pulling him away, preparing to fly off. "Marco!" I screamed as I saw the robot begin to rise in the air. "Gah!" He screamed as the robot choked him.

"No you don't!" I screamed as I took off towards the robot holding Marco. I jumped on a roof and then high into the air and slammed into the robot with my feet. I bounced off of it and hit it again with an axe kick. The robot got knocked back and Marco fell, but luckily he fell into a tarp over a stand. I landed on the ground and everybody began cheering. I walked over to the stand and fished through it. I grabbed Marco's arm and pulled him out of the tarp. "You saved me!" Marco exclaimed, "Hey, it was no big deal. I just did what I had to do." I said with a smile. "Thank you so much! I didn't expect you to be such a hero! You reminded me of the Sonic the Hedgehog!" Marco said as he grinned. That boosted my confidence, plus it made me feel pretty awesome to be compared to Sonic. The people had surrounded us and they were all cheering, "What's your name Mister?" The little girl I saved asked. "My name is Dylan." I said to her with a smile, she giggled and blushed. Marco then grabbed my wrist and held my arm high in the air. "We are all in debt to your for saving our town, young Dylan!" I gave a small smile, "Is there anything we could ever do to repay you?" Marco asked me. "Umm, you could tell my how to get back to the Station Square." I said with a smile and a shrug.

Marco nodded, "I don't find that a very good repayment, but if you would like to get to Station Square you go…" I stated zoning out, I remembered there was a GPS on my wrist and that I could have used it a long time ago. "and then there you go, right at Station Square!" Marco finished saying. "Hey thanks!" I said as the crowd dispersed and carried on with they're daily activities. I began to walk down the road in the way Marco pointed me, but I passed by a restaurant with a smell so delicious coming out of it, I had to look. A slender, tall, black haired woman greeted me at the door, "Hey there, are you hungry, Dylan?" she asked me, it took me a little by surprise that she knew my name. _I should get back to Eggman, but I haven't eaten all day._ I thought, so I decided to grab a bite to eat really fast. The woman sat me down at a small table and handed me a menu. I decided to order something I could eat fast, so I ordered two slices of pizza and a glass of water. The woman smiled, took my menu and walked away. I hummed to the soft music playing; the restaurant reminded me of Spagonia.

Not but a few minute later the woman walked out with two huge slices of pizza. "Wow! Thanks!" I said as I smelled the delicious aroma. "Enjoy!" The woman said as she walked away. I picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. I nearly dropped the entire slice because I was blown away by the taste. "This is amazing!" I said out loud. People looked over and chuckled. I gave a small smile and continued eating. I ate the entire first piece and about half of the second piece. "Phew, I am done. If I eat anymore I'll explode." I said as the lady walked over. "All finished?" She asked as she reached for my plate. "Yup, and it was delicious!" She gave me a sweet smile, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said as she picked up my plate. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet, "Oh, honey don't worry about it, it's on the house." She said with a smile and a wink. "Oh, thanks!" she nodded, "Thank you." When I stood up out of my chair, I saw a big man with a tall white hat and a black curly moustache in through a window in the kitchen; he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

Before I could leave the restaurant the man rushed out with a small paper plate with a napkin over it. "Here you go, my friend!" He said with an Italian accent. I took the plate and removed the napkin, under it was a fresh cannoli. "Wow! This looks delicious!" I said with a smile. "Itsa my family's secret recipe! Go on! A-try it!" he did a hand motion, excited for my reaction. I took a bite, "Oh wow!" I said as I covered my mouth while I chewed it. "It's amazing! Thank you!" the man nodded, "Imma glad you enjoyed it!" then shook my hand before rushing back to the kitchen. He reminded me of Mario, I laughed at the thought of that. I ate the rest of my cannoli before heading out.

I walked out of the restaurant and continued down the road. I took it slow, I didn't want to upset my stomach, so I began to play with my gear. I clicked a button, it opened the Emerald Tracker. "No Emeralds around here, except the one in my pocket." I said with a smile. I then opened the World Map. "Wow, Station Square is a ways away." I said to myself. I opened up the "Status" menu, which showed me the status of my gear. "Power: 100%. Damage: 0%. Overall Status: Excellent." I read off. I pressed another button which opened something called Friend Finder. It showed a small purple dot flashing and moving quite fast. "Friend Finder? Who is it finding?" I thought about it. "Courtney!" I said with excitement as it hit me. I wondered what my best friend was up to my entire time here.

_She's moving fast. If I follow this I can find her, Sonic, and Tails!_ I thought. I saw an option on the screen with a plane and Tails' insignia on it, I selected it. The purple dot disappeared and a yellow dot popped up far away from the purple one. "That must be the Tornado, but that means Court's not on the Tornado." I then clicked back to Court; the dotted path that shows where she has traveled has passed over my location. Then a sudden realization hit me. Courtney wasn't on the Tornado. Courtney was still on Eggman's ship.


	11. Mach Speed

Chapter 11

Mach Speed

"Do you guys want coffee?" Angela asked the group. Cassy looked at Angela with a serious face and replied "Yes." Angela giggled at this, which made Cassy smile. David nodded and said "Sure." Angela then looked at D.Y.L.A.N. and C.O.U.R.T. they both slowly shook their heads no. "Didn't Courtney get you drinking coffee Dylan? That's odd that you don't want any, it's not like you guys." Angela questioned. The clones shrugged, "I guess we just aren't in the mood." D.Y.L.A.N. said. Angela walked into the kitchen, scooped in coffee grounds, added water, and then turned the coffee pot on. She motioned David to come in with her. "Something's going on, Dylan's acting weird, and Courtney is too." David nodded, "I know, they've been acting weird since they got back." Angela bit her lip and peeked in the garage, "Where are Sonic and Tails?" Angela asked. David shrugged, "I haven't seen, or heard from them in a while, since they left." Angela looked around the kitchen, "Is there some way you can get a hold of them? Like a phone or something?" David shrugged again, "I don't know, and if there was, I'd have to figure out how to use it. I guarantee it's not just a regular phone." Angela nodded. "I can tell Cassy even thinks something's up, just by the way she is looking at them." Angela said as she peeked in the garage again and looked at Cassy. "Alright, I'll try and find some sort of communicator, and you just keep your eye out." David planned. Angela nodded, "Okay."

I took off from Forest Hills as fast as I could, running through trees and other towns, following the Egg-Carrier's location, given to me by my gear. I noticed when I was getting close; the Egg-Carrier seemed to be in no hurry. "Don't worry, Courtney, I'll be right there." I said to myself as I ran. I knew I'd have to deal with the clones again, but I didn't care, I was only worried about what was happening to my best friend. I didn't stop, until I bursted out of a forest and launched off of a ramp into wide plains. I stopped when I landed. I looked up and saw the Egg-Carrier not to far ahead.

"Courtney's on that battleship! I've gotta move!" I said as I took off with the Egg-Carrier in sight. Eggman was going to wish he never messed with me. I ran so fast the wind pushed my arms far back behind me. I really felt like I was in a Sonic game now, but it was serious this time. I blasted down the plains, in pursuit of the Egg Carrier. I wove through trees, jumped over logs, and zipped past animals. I could see mountains in the distance. "Come on! I gotta go faster!" I said as I sped up. I was almost caught up to the Egg-Carrier. I also was almost to the mountains. I ran up a cliff diagonally, _If I can get enough speed off this, I can catch the Egg Carrier_ I thought. I blasted up to the tip of a mountain, where I saw what was going to get me to the ship. "A spring!" I said with joy as I saw the circular red spring. I hit it and flew towards the ship. I pulled the emerald out of my pocket when I got close to it, "One shot, Chaos Control!" I screamed in midair.

A bright light flashed from the emerald, and the next thing I knew, I was on the Sky Deck of the Egg-Carrier. "Okay. Time to find Court-Court." I said as I took off towards a tower. I stumbled, something felt wrong. I quickly looked at my stats, I was low on energy. That run drained it out of me. I had to walk, slowing my progress, but I had no other choice. I approached a tower, and looked up at it, "Okay, this one obviously isn't it." It had to of been the control tower, Eggman was probably in there. I didn't feel like dealing with him, and I was in no condition to. I clicked into the Friend Finder on my gear, Court's purple dot began to flash, I was closer to her than I thought. I looked around me, the deck was pretty empty. But on the other side was a door, which had to be it.

I quickly walked over to the door and pushed it open; it led straight down into a darker room. I looked at my wrist, Courtney was definitely down there. I slowly walked down the inclined corridor. I began to feel a bit nervous, what if this didn't lead me to Courtney? What if her gear was taken off and this was a trap? I had to stay strong, I looked at my stats again, and my energy was already going back up pretty quickly. At the end of the corridor was a large room with multiple prison cells lined up against the walls. I looked in each cell as I passed them, most of them were empty, but I did pass one with two eggs in it though. When I came up to the very last cell on the right side of the room, I peered in; I could see a figure curled up in the corner. "Courtney?" I asked. The figure quickly shifted and faced me. "Dylan?" I heard Court's voice. "Courtney!" I said as she ran up to the bars. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here." I said to her, "Please hurry." She replied. Down the center of the room were giant buttons, each one had its own cell it opened and closed.

I walked up to the one nearest Court's cell, and press the button. The bars retracted to the ceiling and she ran out and gave me a long hug. "I… I didn't think you made it." She told me as she hugged me. I chuckled, "You really think some free fall was going to keep me down?" she giggled at that. "Okay, what we need to do now is get off this ship." I said as I began walking back towards the corridor. We passed the cells with the eggs again, "Hold on, I have to do something." I said as I walked back to the cell with the eggs and opened it. Court looked at me, "What are you doing?" she asked, I smiled, "It's not fair for these little guys to live their life in a cell, right?" She smiled and gave me a reassuring nod. I walked in and picked up the bright red and orange egg. Court picked up the purple and black one. "Okay, now lets get out of here!" I said as we walked out of the cell and proceeded down the long corridor back up to the deck.

Once we were out the door, we walked towards the edge of the ship. "Where do we go now?" Court asked. I looked over the edge; it was a long way down. "Uh, I'm working on it." I said back to her. I bit my lip and turned to Court, "Maybe he has escape pods or something?" I suggested, but before we even had time to contemplate the idea, there was a giant boom behind us. We both turned around slowly, "Ohohoho! I see you've survived! Lucky you! Too bad you aren't going to survive this, boy!" Eggman said to me. "Both of you prepare to meet your doom!" Eggman was in a giant mech, "You won't beat me in my Egg-Breaker!" Eggman bellowed out. Me and Court looked at each other, "Eggman, what is your problem!" I screamed out in rage. Eggman raised his eyebrows at me. I took a step towards him and pointed my finger at him "Why can't you just leave us alone? Why! I am getting sick and tired of seeing you, and I'm getting sick and tired of you doing this! Just LEAVE US ALONE!" I screamed at him. Eggman scratched the back of his head, "Well now, you see…"

"You try, and you try, and you try, but you'll never win!" I continued, cutting him off, "You're a loser, a failure, Sonic always beats you! No matter what!" I took another step forward as I screamed out in rage at him. "You… You don't have to be so rude about it." Eggman said. I slid my hand into my pocket, "You don't know when to give up! You're always going to lose, there's a hint! Give up already!" I quickly pulled the emerald out of my pocket and jumped back beside Courtney and held out my arm. She grabbed my arm and we jumped back off of the Egg Carrier, "Bye-bye!" I said as I winked at him and we were pulled backwards by the ship's airstream. "No! I've been tricked!" He screamed and banged his hands on his control panel as we left his grasp. Me and Court fell towards Earth, we pulled ourselves close together, "Get ready!" I screamed as I held out the emerald. "Now!" She grabbed the Emerald and we both screamed out "Chaos Control!" a bright light then flashed from the jewel.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on the forest floor, again. I didn't get knocked out this time, but Chaos Control worked. Court was sitting next to me, "Good plan, and you did plan that, right?" I nodded and smiled. "I really didn't know what else to do, so I just exploded. Then the idea came to me, good thing you played along." I stood up, and helped Court up. I then picked up the red and orange swirled egg that I rescued from the ship. Courtney picked up hers, "I wonder what is in these." She said with a smile, "I dunno, but I think we should hang on to them." She nodded in agreement, "Plus, it really bugs me not knowing, and would bug me forever if I never found out." I added on. "Should we get to Tails' Workshop now?" Courtney asked, I nodded, and checked my map, I saw the Tornado, still in the same spot it was, and the Mystic Ruins, which we were closest to. I decided we should head to the Mystic Ruins, Sonic and Tails would meet up with us at Tails' Workshop. We began to walk, but I had to ask Court something, "What happed after I got knocked off that ship?" I asked her.

"Well, after you fell, I was outnumbered by the clones, that's when Eggman shot a beam at me that paralyzed me." She began, "But then, after I was paralyzed, our clones began to attack the Tornado. Tails couldn't do anything, the clones began to ram into the side of the plane, and eventually knocked it off the ship." I gasped, "What!" I didn't think I missed that much. "Hold on, but they didn't destroy it, Tails got it flying as they fell, but they were damaged." I took a breath of relief. "So, Sonic and Tails are probably stopping and making repairs, I wonder where the clones are then." Court shrugged, "I didn't see what happened afterwards, I kinda blacked out." Court said, sounding a little ashamed. "Eh, don't worry about it. We'll find out sooner or later." I said with a shrug. We walked on, towards the Mystic Ruins. I looked at my stats again, "Hey did you know you could do this?" I asked Court as I held up my wrist. She cocked her head to the side and looked, "No I didn't, that's pretty neat!" She said as she checked hers. "All good?" I asked her. She gave a big nod and smiled, "Yep!" We continued walking, having little conversations here and there.

We were forced to stop talking when both of our communicators began to beep, we were getting a call. We both then held up our wrists to our faces and clicked the 'Accept' button. Tails' face appeared on screen. "Dylan? Court? Can you read me?" Tails' asked us. "Hey Tails!" I said to him happily, "Hiya Tails'!" Court said with a happy tone also. "Glad to hear both of you are okay, David called me, but he didn't exactly know how to use the communicator, I could barely hear him and he didn't stay on for long. He asked me why you two were acting strange." I dropped my wrist to my side and looked at Courtney. "We aren't with David." I said in astonishment. "Tails, I think we have to go." I said to the fox, "Umm, okay." I stared forward, "Please get back to your workshop as fast as possible." I told him before I hung up. Court also hung up.

Court looked at me, "Are you alright?" she asked. I started trembling, "Dylan? Dylan are you okay? Answer me please." She took my egg and set both mine and hers on the ground next to us. I slowly shook my head, "We… we have to go." Court's eyes suddenly got big, "Oh no." I nodded, "We aren't with David, Angela, and Cassy…" her jawed dropped, "Our clones are." She finished my sentence. We both then quickly grabbed the eggs and dashed towards the Mystic Ruins before it was too late.


	12. Test of Friendship

Chapter 12

Test of Friendship

We ran and ran until we could see the Mystic Ruins in our sight. We darted passed the Train Station and began up the first flight of stairs to the workshop, Court grabbed my arm and made us both stop. "Don't rush in there!" She quickly said to me as she took my egg out of my hand and put it out of the way in the grass next to the flight of stairs. "Let's find out where they are first. Plus, would you really want to endanger the eggs?" She said to me, I nodded, but I still quickly went up the stairs, I made sure to keep my noise level down. We peeked around the corner of the garage; I could see Angela, Cassy, the two clones and David in the garage. David was working on his car, while Angela and Cassy were talking, and discreetly observing the clones. Cassy and Angela walked out of the garage and into the kitchen, only keeping the door open a crack behind them. The clones then looked at each other, and nodded. They both walked up behind David and raised a hand in the air, ready to attack. "No!" I screamed as I took off around the corner and smashed into C.O.U.R.T., who was knocked into D.Y.L.A.N. knocking them both back.

Court ran up behind me as David quickly turned around, "What!" He's eyes shot from me and Court to the clones on the garage floor. His eyes widened as he stared at the two groups. Angela and Cassy ran out of the kitchen, "What is this!" Cassy screamed as she saw the two pairs. Angela's eyes widened and jaw dropped. The clones got up and their eyes shot to us, they then lunged, but me and Court quickly jumped out of the way, and quickly ran out of the garage, the clones followed close behind. We ran out onto the airstrip, where we screeched to a stop and turned around to see out opponents. D.Y.L.A.N. spoke up, "It seems as if you made it out alive, I'm sure that won't happen this time." He said as he glared at me. "You can't beat me." I said as I gritted my teeth. Suddenly the clones charged, I dodged and attack from my clone. "What's the matter? Scared?" the clone tried to taunt me. "No, I'm not scared, you're only a copy. I have no reason to be afraid of you." I growled back. The clone then looked over my shoulder and saw my friends coming out. The clone smiled and evil smile, "You should be." Cassy had some kind of blaster on her wrist, she apparently found Tails' arsenal. In my head I knew this wasn't safe, I am much more worried about Cassy operating high-tech battle equipment than clones.

"Cassy get him!" my clone screamed to her. My eyes widened as Cassy aimed at me, the clone snickered. Suddenly Court's clone ran up to mine and held on to him, "Hurry Cassy! Shoot them before the attack us!" she led Cassy on. Cassy fired one shot into the sky, by accident, not knowing how to use the gear. Court ran up next to me. "Okay, well now I know how to use this thing!" she growled as she pointed it at the two groups. "Shoot them!" the clones barked. "No! Don't shoot us! Shoot them!" we yelled back. "Come on, Cassy! You know who I am!" my clone tried to convince her. She shook her head, "I don't know who's who!" she turned to David and Angela who both were standing on each side of her, just as confused as she was. I had to think, think of something that would convince Cassy to shoot the right people, and not her friends. An idea hit me, "Hey Cassy!" I hollered to her, she pointed the blaster at me, "Guess what I'm doing?" I asked her, "What?" she replied, "I'm makin' cider!" her eyes then grew big and she quickly aimed at the clones and began to fire away. The clones jumped out of the way and avoided the blasts.

"Let's get them Dylan!" Court said as she saw the opportunity as the clones were being distracted by Cassy's blasts. I pulled the Chaos Emerald out from my pocket and held it out to Court, she placed her hand on it. "I can feel it…" I began to say, "Our power…" Court continued, "Combining!" we both said as a bright light shone from the emerald. "Let's go!" I said as we teleported right next to her clone. Its eyes shot to us and we both gave a solid kick to it's chest, which made it fly backwards and fall off the airstrip. We then teleported again and kicked my clone off as well. They had no time at all to react. Court then took her hand off the emerald and the light went away. We both took a breath of relief, and then walked over to our friends. Cassy dropped the arm cannon, smiled and gave me a big hug. "Good idea?" I asked her, she nodded while she squeezed me, "Awesome idea." She let go of me and gave Courtney a hug, then Angela and David proceeded with hugs too. "What did you mean by that?" Courtney asked, I laughed at this question, and so did Cassy.

"When me and Cassy were younger and she was at my house, she went downstairs and began making the Instant Apple Cider stuff." I began, "I was tired, and began to clean the entire kitchen." Cassy added in. "Yeah, and then Sharami walked down and asked her what she was doing, and she replied…" I hesitated and Cassy finished the sentence, "I'm makin' cider!" She said in a goofy, slap-happy, tired tone. The group laughed, "That was a really good idea, and you are on a roll today, Dylan." Courtney said with a smile. I nodded my head and laughed. "I'm glad we don't ever have to deal with those clones again." I said as I looked out at the sparkling blue ocean. "Me too." Court agreed. "I knew there was something wrong. Something didn't feel right at all." David said. "Well, I'm glad you guys had the mind to call Tails. We got here just in time." I said to the group. I remembered running up the stairs and putting the eggs down by the bottom of them. "The eggs!" I said as I turned to Courtney, her eyes widened and we both took off down the stairs. Our three friends stood there with confused looks on their faces.

We grabbed the eggs and headed back up to the workshop. "Whoa! That's a big egg!" Cassy said as she saw the giant eggs in our hands. "Yeah, I know," I said as I held the egg up to my ear, "It sounds like something's moving in there!" I said as I listened. Court did the same, "It does!" We both then laid the eggs out on the ground and watched them twitch and shake. "Oh boy! I'm so excited!" Cassy exclaimed. "What's in them?" Angela asked. Me and Court shrugged, "We really don't know, we saved them from Eggman's ship." I explained. I stared at the orange and red egg, it began to crack. Court's was doing the same. Then, almost simultaneously the shells cracked all the way open and little orange and red hands pushed the eggshell away. "Chao?" I heard the voice from inside my egg. "No way." I said as I crouched by the egg, the top of the egg fell off, revealing a little chao. "Chao Chao!" It said as it saw me. "They were Chao eggs!" I said excitedly.

The little Chao fell out of his egg and crawled over to me. "Chao!" it rubbed up against my foot. I looked over at Court, who already had her purple and black one in her hands. I got excited and gently picked up the Chao. It nuzzled against me and sang, "Chao Chao!"

I held out my finger and he examined it, then he gently grabbed it and nuzzled it. "This is amazing." I said happily. "Aww! They're so cute!" Angela said as she quickly looked from one Chao to the other, "I want one!" Cassy exclaimed. "They're much cuter in person." David said with a smile. The Chao shook my finger and played with it. He seemed to be rather entertained. "What are we going to name them?" Court looked over and asked me. I held the Chao out in front of me and concentrated on his face. He made a smile and wiggled around. "I want mine's name to be…" I thought for a second, "Muffins!" Court laughed, "Good name!" I held the Chao closer to me. "What about yours?" I asked her, "Sakura." She said as she rocked her Chao. "I like that name. It sounds very… Oriental." Cassy said to Court. "And you know how I love muffins." Cassy said to me with a smile. "I approve!" she said dramatically with her fist in the air. We all chuckled at Cassy's usual antics.

Muffins rolled out of my arms and bounced on the ground. I tried to catch him, but he resisted. Muffins began to pick up small rocks, examine them, and toss them over his shoulder. "You are a curious little guy, aren't ya?" I talked to the Chao as I knelt down. The Chao looked at me and gave me a big smile before throwing a rock off in front of him. "You're a little rascal!" I said to him, he danced around in a circle, and then jumped and latched onto my head. I fell backwards and tried to pull him off, "What are you doing!" I questioned as I gently pulled at the Chao. "Chao Chao Chao!" It happily sang, I screamed. "I think there's something wrong with his." Cassy said as I rolled around on the ground pulling at Muffins. "I think he likes him." Court said with a laugh. Suddenly the Chao let go and roared at me. "I am so confused." I said as the Chao jumped from my hands and danced around in a circle again. "A little too playful?" David asked me. I nodded at him, "He's crazy!" I responded to him, "He's perfect for you then!" Angela said with a giggle. "Hey, I'm trying to be as serious as possible." I said to her, "Oh really?" I nodded, "Yeah, a lot has been going on, and the last time I was with Sonic I acted more serious than I ever have before." I said, Court nodded her head, "He was really serious throughout the entire adventure."

"Well, I think you can go back to being goofy, at least a little bit." Cassy said to me. I nodded, "I have somewhat this time around. You kinda get used to the craziness of the adventure." My Chao latched on to my leg and crawled up and around my body quickly. "What is wrong with this thing!" I said as I tried to grab Muffins, but failed. The Chao taunted me with giggles. "Well, it looks like your gonna have to let some craziness loose to keep up with this little guy." David said with a laugh. "Sure looks like it!" I replied as I finally got a grasp on the crazy little being. "Chao!" It screamed with excitement. I looked over at Courtney and Sakura, who were cuddling together and playing with each other's hands. "Psh, boring!" I joked. Court looked over at me and laughed, "She's perfect." She said as she held the dark purple and black tipped Chao close to her.

"Hey Dylan, I forgot to ask you something, what happened to you after you fell off the ship? How did you even manage to be perfectly fine after that?" Court asked me. "Well, after I got kicked off by my clone, I used Chaos Control, but blacked out. When I woke up I was laying on the forest floor, so I got up and just ran, I wasn't really sure where I was going. But I eventually got out of the forest, and came to a very interesting place called Forest Hills. They were all extremely nice and grateful." Angela cocked her head to the side, "Grateful of what?" I nodded at her, "Well, Eggman flew over the town and dropped a whole bunch of robots. Then I did what I had to do." The all looked at me in awe, "It wasn't too bad, but it was a challenge, and I did have a few close encounters." I said to them. "And everybody made it out okay?" Courtney asked me.

I nodded my head, "They almost got away with my new friend Marco, but I got to him just in time." I remembered the little charm he gave me, "He gave me this when I first met him," I said as I pulled out the small golden medallion with a hill and a tree on it. I held it out to them, and one by one then took it and looked at it, "That's cool!" Courtney said as she handed it back to me, but before I could get my hand on it, Muffins jumped up and snatched it from us. "Muffins what are you doing!" Cassy said in astonishment. Muffins sniffed the charm, and then gave it a little toss, and snickered. "Oh you butt." I said to the Chao as it just danced around. I walked over to the charm and picked it up, "You can't keep doing that little buddy!" I said as I knelt down by the Chao. "You're so rambunctious." I said as I patted his head, which seemed to make him calm down.

"Well, what happened next?" Angela asked me to continue the story. "Well, after I figured out I can do all this nifty stuff with my gear," I said as I held my wrist up and showed them everything, "I realized Courtney was still on the battleship, so I knew I had to catch it." I explained to them the super speed dash, and using Chaos Control to board the ship. Then how I got to Courtney and we tricked Eggman, they were very impressed. When we got to the part about Tail's call, I thought to call Tails back.

"Hey Tails, how is everything?" I asked the fox. "Well, the Tornado is damaged quite a bit; me and Sonic won't be back until tomorrow sometime. The repairs are going to take a while." I understood, "Alright, well we can hold down the fort for a night, it's no big deal." I said as I smiled, "Alrighty! Thanks a lot guys! I've got a lot of stuff I've gotta do if we want to get back by tomorrow, so I'll have to talk to you later. Take care!" Tails said as the line disconnected. I looked up at the deep red and orange sky; it was beginning to get dark. "Well, today isn't quite over yet, what do you guys want to do?" I asked the group. They all just shrugged, as usual, we never are certain of what we are going to do. "How long have we been here?" Courtney asked. I began to do the math in my head, "Well, it's been a total of three nights," I began to say, "We came on Friday, it's Monday now. So about four days." She looked at me with wide eyes, "It's only been that long? It seems like we've been here so much longer."

I nodded my head at her, "I know, we've done so much already!" I exclaimed. We all gazed over the ocean for a little while before going to bed, having conversations with each other, mostly about what we were going to do for the rest of the time here. But we all tried to stay away from one subject nobody knew the answer to, what we were going to do about Hillsboro.


	13. Training Trouble

Chapter 13

Training Trouble

I woke up the next morning feeling perfectly refreshed, and ready to start the new day. I felt relieved that the clones were gone, but I still didn't know what to do about the situation in Hillsboro. I knew I had to think of something, but I figured an idea would come to me sometime. I walked into the kitchen, nobody else was awake. I decided to skip the coffee this morning. I felt wide awake, and didn't need it. I walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. "I wish I lived next to an ocean." I said to myself. I loved waking up and walking outside to such a beautiful sight. I heard the workshop door open behind me. "Good morning." I heard David say, I turned and faced him; me and him always seem to wake up around the same time. "Good morning to you too." I said back with a smile, as I turned back towards the ocean.

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked him, as he walked up next to me, he shrugged, "I don't know, but I figured you and Courtney would be doing some training." I turned to him and raised my eyebrow, "Training for what?" I questioned. "I dunno, it might come in handy, especially if we have to infiltrate Hillsboro." I bit my lip and shook my head, "Eh, well either way it wouldn't hurt, and it could be fun." I said to him. "What time is it?" I asked. He pulled out his phone and clicked a button to turn it on, "8:30." He replied. I nodded, "Thanks buddy." I then picked up a small rock and threw it into the ocean; it flew a lot farther than I meant it to. David looked at me, "Wow." I shrugged, "It's all in the gear." I said with a laugh. He then picked up a rock and threw it, "There's a big difference there." He said. I nodded, "You know, we should see how strong your gear really is, to see how far you can push it." David suggested.

I thought for a second, "That does make sense, you know, I already know how fast it can make me run. But I don't really know how much strength it gives me." I said to him. He smiled, "Gonna give Dylan's gear a test run! Alright!" He said excitedly. I laughed, "This should be pretty interesting!" David seemed even more excited than I did. "When should we start?" he asked. "I dunno, maybe when Courtney gets up, but we should let her wake up and let her brain start functioning and stuff before we jump right into it." I replied. David nodded and we both looked out at the ocean. "David…" I began to say, "Yeah?" he turned to me. "What are we going to do about Hillsboro? I mean, they aren't going to stop looking for us, and they will completely search the entire town. I guarantee that they will find the portal." David looked down, "Yeah, we don't want that to happen. This place has enough problems as it is." I nodded, "I know, and who knows what will happen if people from our world find out about this one." David closed his eyes, "It might be chaotic, and a war could even start." I nodded, "Yeah, and I couldn't live with myself if that happened, all because of us."

The workshop door opened and Courtney walked out. "Good morning Court-Court!" I said to her with a smile. "Good morning guys," she replied happily, "Angela and Cassy are in there making coffee, if you guys want some." I shook my head, "Nah, I don't need it today; I slept great last night knowing those clones were gone." I said to her. "That's good, I felt better about it too." She said with a smile. "Hey, Courtney, me and Dylan were talking about doing some training, you know, testing the limits of your guys' gear, what do you think?" David asked. Courtney eagerly nodded her head, "That sounds awesome!" David gave a nod to Court, "Alright, you guys should warm up first, I'm gonna go tell Angela and Cassy what's going on, this'll be a good show." He said with a smile as he returned to the workshop.

I did a few stretches, as did Court, but there wasn't much we had to do, the gear kept us ready at all times. David walked out by himself, "They'll be out in a little bit. Okay, I think we should start over there." David said as he pointed to the bottom of one of the cliffs in the Mystic Ruins with a load of big and small rocks. I nodded and held out my hand, and Court did the same. David held on to both of out hands. "Hold on tight buddy." I said to him. He nodded, and we took off down the stairs, David's legs flailed behind him as we ran. We stopped on a dime at the rocks. David was amazed, "That was awesome! Oh my gosh I wanna do it again!" Me and Court laughed, "Alright, Mr. Trainer Sir, what are we here to do?" I said to David, who then realized what the plan actually was. He walked over to the rocks, observing the bigger ones. "Alright…" he said, "How far can you throw _this _one." He said as he pointed to a rather large rock, about the size of my torso. I examined it, "Hmm, let's see." I said as I crouched down and slipped my fingers under the rock.

I began to lift the rock up, I lifted it high over my head, "Haha!" I said as I held it. "And here we go!" I screamed as I threw the rock out into the open plain. "Man! That sucker flew!" David said in astonishment. We walked out to the rock; it was at least a good 30 yards or so away. David then ushered Court to do the same. "Okay, here I go!" She said as she picked up the rock and held it over her head. "Huh!" She threw it, it flew about the same distance, or so I thought. "Dylan, I think Courtney's gotcha beat!" he chuckled. "You think so?" Court asked David. He nodded, "Yup, definitely! Good job! Okay, so you guys can throw pretty far, but what about a kick?" He asked. I nodded, "Alright then, Court-Court, let's show him what we can do!" Court nodded, I pointed to where I was going to kick the rock, and she immediately understood what to do and jogged over to the spot. "Ready!" She hollered. "Now, watch this David." I winked at him. I ran up to the rock and gave it a solid kick, and it flew through the air towards Court.

Court pivoted and jumped in to the air; she spun around and smashed her foot right through the rock, shattering it into millions of pieces. David was in awe. "I've never seen you guys in action! This gear is incredible!" Court ran over to us and gave me a high five. "Yeah, we do kick butt!" I said as I bounced around and threw fake punches. "So, are you satisfied?" I asked him. "Well, I would like to see your agility and…" David was cut off by an explosion right next to us, we all got knocked over. "What was that!" I screamed as I looked at the dust in the air. I saw a figure walking out of the dust. "That… It can't be." David began to say. We all quickly got on our feet. "Shadow!" Court said wide-eyed. Shadow jumped into the air and held his arm above his head, "Chaos Spear!" He screamed as he brought his hand down and shot another spear at us. "Move!" I grabbed David and jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the attack. "Why is he attacking us?" Court said with sorrow.

"I don't know! But I sure don't want to be around here anymore!" David said, "Court! Let's go!" I screamed, I quickly grabbed David's hand and she grabbed the other and we took off just in time. We began to run towards the workshop, but the black hedgehog teleported in front of us, before we even go to the stairs, forcing us to stop. "Shadow stop! What are you doing!" I said to hedgehog. "You two are wanted by G.U.N." He replied, "What? What did we do this time?" Court asked. "There is no time for games! Either surrender or be destroyed!" He growled. "David, go! Now!" I said as I pushed David away from us. He ran towards the workshop, Shadow didn't even glance at him. "Shadow, whatever it is, I'm sure there is an explanation for it." I tried to reason with him. "There's nothing you can explain, I've seen what you've done, and now, surrender or be destroyed!" Shadow held his hand in a fist, ready to fire another spear. "Shadow…" I began to say, but was cut off by another explosion. Shadow was knocked forward, he turned around and growled. "Cassy, no!"

Cassy was down the steps and had the cannon on her arm again, Angela stood behind her, "Get away from them!" Cassy screamed as she prepared to fire another shot. "They've done nothing wrong!" Angela argued. "This does not concern you!" Shadow growled at her, David came around the side, "Dylan! Catch!" he flung the Chaos Emerald to me, I jumped in the air and caught it. "Outnumbered, am I?" Shadow said with a dark tone. I knew what was coming, as did Court, "Get back!" We screamed together. "Chaos Blast!" Everybody separated and got away from Shadow just in time to avoid the giant explosion. "Shadow, please listen…" Court began to say, but Shadow had no intention of hearing what she had to say. "You have chosen your fate now! A foolish choice if you ask me!" Shadow said angrily. Cassy shot another blast at him, it made him stumble, "Yeah, we choose to fight!" she said aggressively. "I've had enough of you! I will not hesitate to destroy those who interfere with my mission!" Shadow growled as he turned and began to walk towards Cassy and Angela.

Cassy shot another blast, but Shadow deflected it, making it look easy. "I am finished with you!" Shadow said as held a hand in the air charging a Chaos Spear as he walked. "We can't stop him…" Court said. I looked at the Chaos Emerald in my hand, "But we can save them." Court looked at the emerald. I held the emerald high into the air, "Chaos Control." I said, using the emerald's immense power. I teleported right next to Cassy and Angela, I gave Angela a push into Cassy, insuring that they were touching, and teleported away from Shadow, and back to Court's side. "You think just because you have the emerald means you are safe?" Shadow growled as he turned back around to us. He then reached behind his back and pulled out two other Chaos Emeralds, the blue one and the purple one. "This is your final warning! Surrender now!" Shadow threatened. I took a step in front of the group, Court stood next to me, backing me up. "Shadow! I don't think you understand, we didn't do anything!" I yelled to him. "You cannot fool me, I've seen the evidence." Shadow retaliated.

"Then what did they do exactly?" Angela chimed in. Shadow raised an eyebrow, "I've seen the destruction you two have caused, all around Station Square. I've seen security videos and photos." I was completely confused, "Wait a minute…" I said, "You don't think…" Court began to ask. "The clones." David said. "Shadow! Please understand! It wasn't us! Dr. Eggman made clones of us! We thought we destroyed them, but apparently they somehow survived." I tried to explain. "Do you honestly think I would fall for such an obvious lie?" Shadow growled. "This will be the end of you two!" he said as he held the emeralds in the air.

Before Shadow could do anything he was knocked back by something, something too fast to see. "Hey Shadow, long time no see!" said a familiar voice. "Sonic!" We all hooted as we saw the blue hedgehog standing on the bridge. He jumped down to the group; Shadow leaned up, "Sonic! You are interfering with Government business. I suggest you stand down now!" Shadow growled. "Shadow, what's the problem here?" Sonic asked, trying to keep the peace. "My mission is classified." Shadow said sternly as he got himself off the ground. "Sonic he's after us!" Court pleaded. Sonic turned his head and nodded, "Okay Shadow, if you want to get to them, you're going to have to go through me. Let's do this!"


	14. Black &Blue Showdown

Chapter 14

Black & Blue Showdown

Shadow grunted, "Sonic, I will not hesitate to fight you!" Cassy snickered, "It seems like he's hesitating right now." Shadow growled, "Chaos Spear!" he flung a spear at Sonic, who quickly dodged it. "There we go!" Sonic said taunting Shadow, who seemed to be getting more and more angry. Shadow then lunged at Sonic, and then the kicks and punches really began to fly. All we could do now was stand back and watch them. "Go Sonic!" Cassy cheered. "No, Cassy, don't cheer them on." I said to her. "But I want Sonic to win! If Shadow wins, we are in big trouble." She replied, I saw her point, and although I would really rather have Shadow as an ally, I would rather have Sonic win too. "Shadow, you know we don't have to fight, right?" Sonic said as he dodged an attack. "You put this upon yourself!" he growled. "I know Shadow doesn't want to fight Sonic." Angela said as she watched the intense fight.

Before I could respond to Angela, I felt something pull the back of my shirt, "What the-" I was being picked up into the air! "Whoa!" I screamed as I flailed my arms around. "Dylan!" David screamed. In the midst of my freak out, I didn't realize that Court was right next to me doing the same thing. "What's going on!" I screamed frantically. David pointed above my head, "Rouge!" I reached back and tried to grab at her hand, "Careful honey, wouldn't want me to drop ya!" I looked down, we weren't that high off the ground yet. "Rouge let me go!" I screamed as I flailed and grabbed at her hand. "Sorry, but I have orders that I've gotta follow!" She replied, "Please Rouge! Hear us out, you know us, you know us, you know we would never do anything wrong! You were there last year, remember!" I begged. I felt us slow to a stop. "Alright, I will give you the benefit of the doubt, this time." She said as we lowered back down. Shadow immediately noticed, "Rouge, what are you doing!" he screamed at her. "Pipe down Shadow; I think they deserve a moment to explain themselves." Rouge said back, ending the fight. "Come on, Shadow, give 'em a chance." Sonic said to the black hedgehog.

"You have one minute to defend yourselves." Shadow said as he pointed at us, Rouge set us on the ground. Me and Courtney immediately started talking, everything rushed out of us at once. Sonic chuckled and held a hand up, "I got this, you guys." He said with a smile. Sonic then explained the entire story, about Eggman stealing the Master Emerald, to the last time he saw me and Court. Me and Courtney then explained the rest of the story. "You say you destroyed the clones yesterday? Then what is explanation behind the videos of you two in the city? If what you say is true, then the clones must still be out there." Shadow said. "So you believe us now, Shadow?" I asked the black hedgehog. Shadow shut his eyes and slowly nodded "Unless you give me a reason _not_ to." I took a breath of relief. "Good, cause I didn't know what I was going to do if you didn't. I mean, I was really afraid you were going to…" Shadow ignored my comment and continued, "Sonic, what do you plan on doing about these clones?" he asked. "Or cut me off, whatever." I chimed in. Sonic shrugged, "I haven't figured that part out yet. I just got the whole story too, you know."

"Let's head up back to Tails' Workshop, we can figure out what's going on from there." Sonic said as he led the group back to the workshop. When we opened the door we heard a loud crash and a scream. "Tails!" Sonic said as he took off towards the garage. We all quickly followed. Sonic opened the garage door to Tails being attacked by Muffins, who was crawling around on Tails and biting him. "Ow! Ow! Get this Chao off me!" Tails pleaded. "Waah! Muffins!" I exclaimed as I ran over to the fox who was spinning around grabbing at the Chao. I grabbed Muffins body and pulled at him. He refused to let go. "Come on Muffins! Now's not the time!" I said as I gave him a strong yank. I fell backwards, and landed on my back. Muffins landed on my chest. "Chao Chao!" he said happily when he turned around and looked at me.

"You are such a hassle, and I've only had you for a day." I said to the Chao. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye, something behind a large toolbox. I turned my head and looked closely, Sakura poked her head out and gazed at me. Muffins cheered, making Sakura hide again. I stood up and dusted myself off, and then handed Muffins to Sonic, who nervously took and held the Chao. I reached my hand behind the toolbox and gently picked up Sakura. She squirmed a little bit, but jumped out of my hands when she saw Court. "It looks like she's already attached to you, Court-Court." I said with a smile. "I'm attached to her already too." She said as she smiled and squeezed the Chao. "Mine's attached to everything." I said as I looked over at Muffins, who was in Sonic's hands, twirling his arms around rapidly. "This Chao is definitely… Different." Sonic said with a small chuckle. "Think we should put them in the Chao Garden?" I asked.

"It's probably for the best." Court said. "Yeah, what if something happened and they got hurt?" David said. I nodded, "Alright then," I said as I took Muffins from Sonic's hands. "Let's go drop these guys off at the Chao Garden." I said to Courtney. She nodded and we walked out the door. "Hey, look your wish for Shadow came true." I said to her. She chuckled, "Yeah, it didn't happen the way I was expecting it to though." I nodded, "I know, but at least it's better now." I said as I smiled. She gave a big nod, "Having Shadow on our side makes us so much stronger, and the next time those clones come back…" She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Court - Court Smash!" I growled. She laughed, "But seriously, they are going to pay." We continued to the Chao Garden and said our temporary goodbyes to the Chao that were now bonded to us. We promised them we'd come visit them as much as possible.

When we got back to the workshop, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and the rest of the human group were discussing a plan. "So, what's the news?" I asked as I walked in the door. "We are going to have to go out tonight and hunt them down. We can't have them doing what they did last night all over again." Sonic said. "But how are we going to know where they are? What if they aren't even around here anymore?" Cassy asked. I shook my head, "Well, they are going to be somewhere near, especially if they are trying to impersonate us, it wouldn't make sense. My bet is that they will come back to Station Square tonight." Shadow nodded and agreed, "Alright then, tonight we will hunt them down. Me and Rouge will head back to HQ and clear things up with them first, and we will meet you later tonight in Station Square." Shadow planned.

Shadow and Rouge then nodded and then headed off to the G.U.N. Headquarters. The rest of us remained at Tails' Workshop, we realized hunting them down would be a very difficult task. So, we decided to lure them towards us, using a Chaos Emerald that Eggman wanted so badly. But, Tails threw in the old "Fake Emerald" trick, which everyone greatly agreed on. "But here's the catch," Sonic began to say as he turned to our friends from Hillsboro, "You guys are going to have to stay here." He said sternly. "What!" Cassy immediately said, "Yeah, I don't want to stay here during all this!" Angela said. "Why do you want us to stay here?" David asked. Sonic shrugged, "It's all around safer for you guys here, I mean, if you want I can get Knuckles to hang out with you guys. Plus, what if the clones end up coming here and we're not here?" Sonic made sense out of the situation.

My friends understood, and they wanted Knuckles to come join they're party. Sonic gave a chuckle and a thumbs up, "Heh, I hope that hard-head is up for it!" He said as he sped off towards Angel Island. "Well, I guess there's no time to waste, I should start prepping your gear for your guys." Tails said to me and Court. We took our gear off and gave it to Tails, who began tinkering with it on his workbench. We then walked outside, the sun was still high in the sky, but it would start going down very soon. "David, you should ask Tails if he can teach you how to work that communication equipment in there, it might come in handy." I suggest to David. "That would be a good idea, I feel like I should already know it." He replied. "Plus, if we do need your help, we have a way of getting in touch with you." Court added in.

Tails came back to us about an hour later with our gear, prepped and ready to use. We put it on and gave it a little test run. "Spiffy! Thanks! But it never really went below the level of awesomeness." I said to Tails, "I didn't think it did, but I wanted to check and make sure that it was all good and still all together, just being careful." Tails said with a smile. "Aw, that you Tails," Court said with a smile, "I appreciate it." Tails then explained to David the technical equipment that he might need to know how to use, just incase we need them and Knuckles. David understood it, and figured out how to work it with ease.

Sonic returned without Knuckles, "He said he'd be here before sundown, he's gotta 'prep the Master Emerald' before he moves it." He said using air quotes, "Apparently it's coming with him." Sonic said. "Good, now all we have to do is wait, and then those clones are going down." I said as I watched the sun lower in the sky. I was ready to finish them.


End file.
